


SHIKI

by YooDidii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/pseuds/YooDidii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story about the seven souls, the seven clans and the seven leaders. What will happen to Kagami who is trying to fulfill the agreement that made by his great great grandmother? He has to choose one of the six 'colorful' men to become his mate... It seems, Kagami always have a bad luck (or luck?) at his side... AU Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shiki Clan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning: Shounen-ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer: Still and always... Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prologue  
**

 

The night sky was without stars, even the moon was reluctant to reveal itself. The wind was gusting and thin branches swayed with the wind. There are seven silhouettes in the middle of the desert filled with dead trees. A small silhouette surrounded by six other silhouettes.

"So, which one of us will you choose?", a deep voice broke the silence.

Dark blue orbs looking straight into crimson orbs and a soft voice replied.

"Im sorry but I can't."

The person with pale skin and bored eyes steps closer to the only girl among them.

"But you promised to choose one of us to become your mate. You left us and disappeared, but now, after such a long time, we finally found you again."

"I'm really sorry. But I can't choose one of you to become my mate ... for now."

A pair of eyes with two different colors look sharply at the ruby eyes.

"What do you mean? We have been waiting for you patiently for one hundred years, one hundred! And you refuse to choose one of us to be your partner?"

Crimson eyes looked at them sadly, she furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's because I can't."

The blonde guy with gentle eyes grabbed the hands of the beautiful girl with tanned skin.

"You can tell us the truth. We'll try to understand if you explain to us what actually happened to you."

She looked at the blonde and the five other men around her. A single tear fell down on her cheek. She gently stroked her belly. Green eyes looked closely at the gesture and widened

"You... you're pregnant?"

'GASP!'

The six men surprised and tried to get an explanation from their beloved. Violet eyes looked at the girl's belly, his hand reaching out to stroke it.

"Who's the father?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She's trying to calming herself.

"Two years ago, my father introduced me to a man with warm eyes and a gentle smile. He told me that he's my fiance and my future mate. I wanted to turn it down but my father threatened to lock me up and not allow me to see you again. I still stubbornly refused the marriage but my father threatened to hurt all of you if I didn't change my mind. I finally agreed and married the man."

The six figures started emitting a dangerous aura. The pale one with blue eyes hugged the girl and patted her back. She buried her head on the pale man's neck and sobbed softly.

"It's okay. We're not angry with you. Calm down, okay?"

Dark blue eyes looked down at the shaking girl. He can't hide his fury but he tried to speak softly to her.

"...Are you happy with him?"

The lady lifted her head and looked straight at the tanned skin man. She nodded weakly and wiped her tears. She told them to sit down and move closer to her.

"You know that I love all of you, right? You're my best friends, my soulmates, my protectors. You guys are always there for me. But we have our responbilities. We have our clan. And we're their future leader. We can't be selfish and we must live our lives."

The red head's expression became soft and he caressed her cheek. The girl smiled brightly and leaned into the warm hand.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be together."

Six pairs of eyes looked at her curiously. She stood up and was unconciously stroking her belly again.

"My clan's diviner told me, there will be a time when our descendants will meet. They will be friends and have a bond like ours. That's the time when my choosen descendant will choose who will be his or her mate between yours. And I hope, your descendants will accept anything that my childrens decide."

The six men looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Okay, we'll agree with this arrengement, but you must promise us one thing. Your choosen descendant will **not be allow** to mate with another boy or girl other than **our** descendants. Do you agree?"

"I agree."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami's P.O.V**

"That dream again."

It has been a week since I started having these dreams. At first, it was like an old movie, unclear and blurry. But slowly, the dreams became more vivid. I can't look at their face clearly. But I realized something... funny. They all have a different color of eyes and hair.

Like a rainbow.

Uuugh, I just felt something familiar about all those eyes and the situation. It's like I was there, standing with them. And when I woke up, I can't shake this weird déjà-vu like feeling. And honestly, I was trying to ignore it.

"So confusing."

Oh hey! Sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kagami Taiga. You can call me Kagami, and if you're close enough to me, you can call me Taiga. But never ever try to call me _'Tiger'_ , _'Tora'_ , _'cute'_ or something like that!

No! Of course I've never been called that!

...

...

Okay, just once...

Or a couple of times...

Just stop looking at me like that!

"Taiga."

That familiar voice at a time like this, early morning. Yup, I know who is it.

"Come in Tatsuya."

A beautiful face with raven hair, pale skin and a slim body came through my bedroom door. He smiled softly at me. I'll introduce him to you. His name is Himuro Tatsuya. We have the same age but he more like an older brother to me. And I must tell you something important!

Never underestimate this man, cause he can beat you into a pulp in only a minute.

No. I'm not kidding.

And the annoying part is...

He's really really reaaally overprotective... of me.

God damn it! I'm a big guy! I'm taller than him and I'm sixteen years old!

"Taiga? Why are you dozing off? Are you all right? Something you want to tell me?"

See?

"Huh? Nah, I'm alright! Just thinking about something."

I put a big grin on my face and it seems Tatsuya believes it.

"Okay, but if something is bothering you, I'll always be there to listen to you, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it Tatsuya. And what the hell brings you here this early?"

"Your father wants to talk to you about something and he also waiting for you for breakfast."

Breakfast at this hour? It's five in the morning! Talk with me? It must be something really important then.

"All right, I'll go to the dinning room in... 15 minutes. Thanks Tatsuya."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Did I heard wrong?

"You'll go to Japan tomorrow. You don't need to prepare anything cause I've taken care of everything for you. You'll go to Teikou high school and meet with... some important people."

"You must be joking, right Old man?"

"I'm not joking Taiga, and stop calling me 'Old man' because I'm your father."

"So, how do you want me to call you?"

My father grabbed my shoulder while grinning widely.

"Like ... Daddy or Papa?"

What?! I'm not a girl!

"Never."

He pouted slightly and shook my body.

"Come on Taiga~"

"No, I don't wanna. Neither going to Japan or call you.. uughh.. call you **that**."

"Okay, I'll give in... for now."

Stubborn Old man.

"... But Taiga, I'll still send you to Japan tomorrow."

"What?! But-"

He straightens his body and looked at me sharply.

'GULP!'

Oh crap! I really know that look. My father is serious and he rarely show this side of him. When he's in this mode, there will be no one who can refuse his orders.

"You must to go to Japan Taiga. This is my wish. My order. And I really need your cooperation."

"I don't wanna go Old man! I have friends here, and I don't remember anything about Japan since..."

... since my mother's death.

"Taiga..."

His eyes changed and he looked at me softly. He moved closer to me and patted my head.

"I know you don't wanna go cause you don't want to remember about... your mom. But you can't run away forever, son. You must face it. Don't you want to replay and try to pick up pieces of your sweet memories with your mother that were left in Japan?"

Damn it! Hard to admit it but he really is my father. He knows me very well.

"... I still don't wanna go."

"Although you'll finally have your freedom and will be living alone...?"

... Addition. He always knows my wishes too.

Living alone. Without my noisy old man, without mother-hen Tatsuya, without my father's stupid subordinates. And I'll be living far from them. I''ll leave from America to Japan.

Oh God! I've always dreamt about it.

I never say it, but the truth is... I miss Japan. There are my memories with my late mother. I always miss her and slowly I'm beginning to forget her smile. Maybe if I go back to Japan, I'll get back my memories with her.

My father waits for my reply patiently. He searches for the answer through my eyes.

"So... deal or no deal?"

"Deal."

He smiled and I know he's really happy with my decision. But why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Eeerr.. but Taiga..."

Oh no... I don't like his expression. A mix of nervous and guilt.

"The main reason why I'm sending you to Japan is..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I must be fucking crazy.

Why did I agree to this crazy deal?

And what the hell is up with _'the agreement_ ', _'chosen descendant'_ , _'chosen mate'_ and blah blah blah?!

Why me?! Of all people, of all of the Shiki clan descendant until now... Why does it have to be me?!

I must choose one mate from six other clans because of some ridiculous agreement that was made by my great great great-grandmother! And I must do it for my clan's pride, for my old man, for Tatsuya and his father, and for all of the members of the Shiki clan!

They always tell me to do something without thinking about me.

Did they ever think about what I want?

"But in the end, I'm here now..."

Yeah, after my father begged me- yeah, you heard me right. My Old man, the leader of Shiki clan begged me. I finally gave in. He rarely orders or begs me for something, and I can't stop feeling guilty if I refuse his wish. After all, he's my father. My one and only family that I have.

So here I am. In Japan, at my spacious apartment in Tokyo. My Old man wasn't joking when he told me that he had taken care of everything... cause he really has taken care of **everything**. He prepared a large apartment for me. A luxurious one. With a private floor and perfect view of city. I even found my school uniforms in my closet with other piles of clothes.

When I checked my account, I found a lot of money that I can use to live in Tokyo for a long period.

I don't know if I should be happy or angry with this. I rarely use my old man's money to entertain myself.

It's just not my style.

Okay, maybe some of you are confused about a few thing like.. clans, mate and why I have a rich old man.

What is the Shiki clan? That's my clan. The Shiki clan is one of the strongest Yakuza clans around the world. Yeah, yakuza, like you always see in some movies, animes or mangas. And unfortunately, I'm the heir and the next leader of the Shiki-clan. Usually, the members of the clan call my father _Kumicho_ or the famous name for my father's position is _Oyabun_. Tatsuya father is the _Wakagashira_ , a second in command or right-hand of my father in the Shiki clan. And Tatsuya will be the W _akagashira_ too in the future.

There are six famous yakuza clans beside us, and I know all of them.

Don't underestimate me! I may not be the brightest guy in my class, but the seven clans are one of yakuza's basic knowledge. There's the Seirin clan, Touo clan, Rakuzan clan, Kaijou clan, Yosen clan, Shutoku clan and my clan, the Shiki clan. And I heard that all of the clans, except my clan of course.. are living in Japan now.

But, yakuza is just our cover.

The truth is... we're vampires.

Okay, that sounds crazy, right? And a weird mix. Yakuza and vampire.

And no, we don't sparkle. You know what I mean.

Originally, we are vampires. But, as time goes by, we must find a way for us to disguise and hide our identity, and yakuza is the perfect cover. Other people will be afraid of us. They will avoide us, they will not ask or questions about some _'missing people'_ case for our... ahem... needs.

But hey! This is 21st century! So we don't have to drink blood or kill people regularly. We rarely drink directly from a human. We have a lot of blood bags and some supplements or a tablet that will decrease our thirst. Yup, like in one of those shoujo manga with a vampire theme. And usually, when we have a mate, we don't take blood aside from our mate's blood. It's like.. ummm... to strengthen the bond? Or something like that.

My mother is... a human. They told me that was one of the reasons of her death...

My father is a vampire and my mother is a human. So, yeah, it means I'm a halfblood.

Okay, I should stop this sensitive topic...

I'm tired, and I've explained about the clans, mates and vampires. So, it's time for me to sleep and prepare for my school life tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Great. Today is a clear day. A really clear day. I can feel my skin burn a little because of the sunlight. We may not burn by sunlight, but we can't stand sunlight for a long time.

And what makes this perfect?

I'm lost.

What did you expect from someone who left Japan for ten years?

But it seems I still have my luck, cause I found someone with the same uniforms as me.

I approached him, and the first word that crosses my mind is...

Gorgeous.

I bet he must have a lot of fangirls and maybe some fanboys as well. He's slightly taller than me. Well-built body, with tanned skin, navy blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me, looking bored, and nodded his head.

"Hn. What do you want?"

How rude! But I'm really sure his deep voice will melt a girl's heart.

"Can you give me directions to Teikou high school?"

He looked at me from head to toes and then smirked.

Oh God. It has only been two minutes but I already wanna punch this guy.

"You see that intersection? Turn left and you'll see a pet shop, turn right. Go straight and you will see another intersection and turn right again, before you meet a dead end, turn right once again."

Okay, maybe he's a jerk but he's not that bad.

"Okay, thank you!"

He smirked again and muttered _'you're welcome'_. I left him but I can fell his eyes on my back.

Creepy bastard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shit!

Shiiiitttt!

Son of a bitch!

... Sorry for my bad language. But I'm really angry right now.

He tricked me!

I followed his directions and nearly got lost again, but when I succeeded to follow his directions, I was back at the place where I met him!

When I asked other people, she told me to turn right from the first intersection and in five minutes I finally found my lovely new school.

Fuck.

I saw the large gate and intended to enter it, but someone pulled on me.

"Hey you! Stop!"

And I was face to face with a guy with green hair and emerald eyes with glasses. He has an unique aura around him. He looks intelligent. And let me guess...

"... a member of the student council?"

He fixes his glasses and lets go of me.

"Right. And you get a penalty cause you broke one of the school's rules!"

"What the hell have I done?!"

"You're late. And your penalty double because you used bad language around school."

What?! Got penalties on my first day of school? It's not funny!

"But I can explain why I-"

"Morning Midorima. If you have that kind of sour face in the morning, other students will be afraid of you."

That voice!

"Shut up Aomine! I don't need your opinion!"

"It's him! He's the one who made me late!"

The men named Aomine and Midorima raised their eyebrows.

"Can you explain what actually happened Aomine?"

"I don't know him and I never met him before."

Liar!

"He's lying! He gave me the wrong directions and I nearly got lost because of him!"

Midorima was glaring at Aomine but he ignored him.

"It's because you're stupid, so you can easily be tricked by me."

"You-"

"Both of you, shut up! And give me your student card."

We glared at each other and reluctantly gave our student card to Midorima. After a few minutes, Midorima gave us back the cards.

"Kuroko, lead them to their class. It seems they have the same class as you. And after the class is finished, take them to the student council room to get their penalties."

Who is Midorima talking to?

"All right. This way."

"Whoaaaa!?"

Aomine looked surprised too but after that he just chuckled and ruffled the man's hair, who suddenly appeared behind me.

"I didn't suddenly appear behind you, I was behind you from the start."

And he can read minds too?!

"Ummm... sorry."

"It's okay. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and you...?"

"Oh! Eeerr... My name is Kagami Taiga."

"Tiger huh? Nice name."

Aomine smirked again, but before I could punch him cause his remark, Kuroko stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Kuroko!"

"Shut up Aomine-kun. It's rude to make fun of someone's name."

Aomine cursed but Kuroko ignored him.

Wow, at a first look, Kuroko is a short guy with teal hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes that really suit his pale skin, but it's best that I try not to make him angry.

"Kagami-kun, this is Aomine-kun, Aomine Daiki."

"Hn."

I was trying to hold my laugh, cause I could see that Aomine was still angry because of Kuroko's action from before.

"Stop with the chatting and just go to your class, guys!"

Midorima was glaring at us and pointed to the school building.

"And this grumpy guy is Midorima Shintarou."

"Kuroko!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I succeeded to finish the class today without any big commotion. Yeah, at first some students asked me a lot of questions about my life in America and that's really annoying, but the bell saved my life. Kuroko who sat in front of me stood up and approached me. He also signaled Aomine who sat beside me to follow him.

Suddenly, I heard the girls in my class shouting and squealing together, and my attention fixed on the handsome guy with blonde hair and amber eyes in the front of our class. The blonde looked in our direction and waved his hand.

Hm? So he's Kuroko's and Aomine's friend?

"Kurokochii! Aominechii! Hurry up! Akashichii is waiting for us."

And with that, I was pulled along by Kuroko, followed by Aomine and the blonde to the room with a 'Student Council' sign at the door.

When I entered the room, I saw a tall man with purple hair and violet eyes who munched some.. errr.. candy?

And in the middle of the room, there was a guy with an aura that screamed _power_ around him. He has red hair like me, but his hair is brighter and mine has a shade of black on the tips. His face is a mix of beauty and masculinity.

Is it just me, or have I met with many gorgeous people in this school?

Midorima came to and told us to sit down.

"My name is Akashi Seijurou. I'm the president of the student council. This is Midorima Shintarou, the secretary of the student council and Kuroko Tetsuya is the vice president. The tall guy is Murasakibara Atsushi, the president of 'The sweet lovers club' and the man behind you who can't stop smiling is... our school mascot, Kise Ryouta."

"You're so mean Akashiichi!"

They ignored Kise. I nodded my head and introduced myself. Aomine kept silent and looked bored on his chair.

"Did you make trouble again, Daiki?"

Akashi looked at Aomine sharply, but Aomine didn't flinch. He yawned and stretched his body.

"You know me, right? It's weird if I don't make trouble."

Akashi opened his mouth, but the phone started ringing and stopped him. He picked up the call. He looked serious and spoke politely. Whoever was on the other line must be an important person because he can make Akashi look... stiff.

"Yes, all of them are with me right now. No, we haven't met **her** , sir. Huh? Excuse me, can you please repeat that again, sir?"

Akashi looks surprised for a second but he soon looks stoic again. He stared at me intently while answering the phone.

"Yes. Alright. I think I've met **him**. Yes, I'm sorry. Thank you for your explanation sir, oh all right, I mean thank you Kagami-san."

My eyes widened. All of them were staring at me with shock on their faces after Akashi finished the call.

"Are you... the heir of the Shiki clan?"

Oh shit! Don't tell me...

"Uuumm.. yeah?"

And they were silent.

"..."

"What's your zodiac?"

Midorima broke the silence and stepped closer to me.

Huh?

"Umm.. Leo?"

"My horoscope tells me that today I must avoid Leo. So, sorry, I'm not interested in you."

Horoscope? Leo? What the hell was he talking about?!

"What?! But he's a guy!"

Kise pointed to me with a pout on his lips.

"He looks... bitter, and I only like sweet things."

Murasakibara continued to eat his sweets.

"He's too ordinary to me. I don't like something so common and plain."

Akashi crossed his arms and looked at me flatly.

"He's okay...I think."

Kuroko spoke with a monotone voice, and he wasn't even looking at me!

"And he absolutely doesn't have a pretty face and big boobs, so a big no from me."

'SNAP!'

Did you hear that? That's the sound of my patience that snapped.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THIS AGREEMENT!"

I pointed to Midorima, "You! I don't care about you and your horoscope!"

I pointed to Kise, "I'm sorry I'm a guy but I've never regretted it!"

Then I pointed to Murasakibara, "And I don't like sweets!"

The next person is Akashi, "Yeah, I'm just an ordinary person. But sorry, I don't like an uncommon people!"

I pointed to Kuroko, "You said it's rude to make fun of someone's name, but you don't even look at me when you speak to me!"

And the last person, "I'm a guy, of course I don't have a pretty face and big boobs. You can find anyone with those characteristics so you don't have to bother me!"

They were stunned and were frozen to the spot.

"Fuck the stupid agreement! Fuck the clans! Fuck the mates! I JUST DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!"

And I stomped out while cursing under my breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal P.O.V**

After a few minutes, the six men finally snapped from their dazed state.

"Did he just scold us?"

They looked each other and nodded their heads.

Midorima fixed his glasses while blushing slightly, "They say that Cancer and Leo are compatible."

Kise clapped his hands, looking dreamy, "Oh! I don't care if he's a guy or a girl, he's so cute!"

Murasakibara stopped eating his sweets and he murmured, "He's not bitter. He's spicy. And sometimes, I like a spicy taste."

Akashi smirked and closed his eyes, "I like a wild and big pet. And I also like to tame them, especially a wild tiger."

Kuroko just looked at the door flatly but they could see a pink hue on his cheeks, "I don't mind looking at him everytime he's speaking."

Aomine's eyes glinted as he licks his lips, I like a pretty face and big boobs, but I like the feisty ones more."

And they finally come to one conclusion and one purpose.

' **I'll make Kagami Taiga mine**.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Approval of the Clans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter came out a bit late *bows*
> 
> It's been busy months for me and it seemed my laziness was... upgrade to the next level :P
> 
> Thank's to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter :)
> 
> And.. uh, this is a short chapter... sorry...I hope I can make a longer one next time
> 
> But, please enjoy this chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Talk"

Present

_Past_

_"Talking on the phone"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2**

 

**Kagami P.O.V**

_"I am going back."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going back, old man! I don't care what you or anyone else says, I wanna go back to America and live my own life like an ordinary person rather than be enganged to a bunch of crazy and nuts people!"_

_"Calm down Taiga. You need to calm yourself. Can you tell me where are you now?"_

_"Airport. And my plane will depart in an hour."_

_"You're already at the Airport? You acted quickly, son."_

Something is wrong.

I knitted my eyebrows even though I know that my father can't see it on the other end of the line.

_"...You don't sound surprised old man."_

_"What? No! Of course I was surprised with your action!"_

And then, realization dawned to me.

_"You already knew, right? Someone must have told you about this. Someone from one of their clans."_

And my father chuckled. Shit! I should have known my father must have already known about this.

_"Okay, you got me Taiga. That's right, Akashi-san has told me about your meeting that was... a little bit unpleasant."_

A little bit? That was totally unpleasant for me!

_"...So?"_

_"So what?"_

_"What are you going to do? Whatever you do, I'll never change my mind!"_

My father was silent for a moment.

_"Eeerr.. nothing?"_

Nothing? NOTHING?! His son refused and attempted to break the agreement that was made by his great great grandmother and he does nothing?!

Something is really wrong here.

_"...You're hiding something from me."_

_"No no! I'm really not going to stop you."_

_"Old ma-"_

I stopped when I noticed something odd catch my eyes. Two security officers who stood a few feet away from me whispered to each other and glanced at me. After a while, they approached me. I don't know why, but I immediately took my backpack and stood up from my seat.

_"You did something!"_

_"No, I didn't."_

The two officers with blue uniforms rushed to follow me and one of them was talking through his walkie talkie, I quickened my pace and the officers also speed up.

Something is really REALLY wrong here!

_"You must explain everything when all of this over!"_

I hung up my phone but before that, I could faintly hear my father chuckled with his deep baritone voice.

That old man! I'll fucking kill him when we meet!

I saw the crowd of people in the middle of the hall and I purposely entered the crowd to slow down my pursuers.

But it seems that the two officers were very stubborn cause they still followed me past the crowd. And the crowd, of course simply let them pass, because, who wants to deal with the security officers who seem... in a hurry?

"I'm sorry m'am!"

A middle-aged woman who was carrying a little girl glared at me.

"Excuse me sir!"

A man in a suit looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Ooppss, sorry!"

I smiled half heartedly at the feminime boy with black hair and... did he just WINK at me!?

After I passed through the sea of people, I finally stopped in front of a cafe and intended to hide there. The two officers who were chasing me were apparently still struggling through the crowd.

"Thank you Tatsuya, for forcing me to wake up and go jogging every morning."

I just walked a few steps when I saw that other officers emerged from my left and right side, walking towards me.

Oh God!

I immediately turned around and my eyes fell to the toilet sign at the end of the room. I ran as quickly as I could and got into one of the stalls.

This is crazy! My old man is crazy! All of this is crazyyy!

I tried to calm myself and catch my breath. But it seems this isn't the time for relief as I heard the toilet door open and some people entered. I could hear their voices and see their shadows from under the door.

"Are you sure you saw Kagami-san running in here?"

"I saw someone running towards here, but I'm not sure it was him or not."

How the fucking hell do they know my name?!

After milling around and arguing for a minute, the officers finally decided to go.

"We should try to look in another place."

I heard their steps away and the toilet door opened. I let go of my breath that I unconciously held this whole time. I took my phone again and pushed a button to call my father back.

_"Old man!"_

_"Hello Taiga. How are you?"_

_"Stop with your crap talk! I'll ask you once again! Did you do something?!"_

_"No, I didn't Taiga."_

I could imagine my old man's smug face right now.

_"You-"_

And the toilet door opened. Again.

I hung up my phone quickly and covered my mouth with my hand. Someone knocked on my doors.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

My heart beats so loudly and I can feel my blood rushing faster.

I'm really nervous right now!

"Excuse me sir, if you're done with ... uumm .. your business. Can you please come out from there?"

Shit! Shiiitt!

"Al-All right! Wait a minute."

I looked at my watch.

09:43 AM

My plane was leaving in thirty minutes. What should I do?!

Calm down Kagami.. Calm down..

Inhale.

Exhale.

You must calm yourself!

After a few seconds of struggling to find my way to escape, I finally decided to cancel my ticket and go back to the USA tomorrow.

And now, I must find a way to run from here and get a taxi to the nearest hotel. I must avoid my pursuers, so that I can make them think I still got on that plane and left for America

Honestly, I could beat all the officers outside without a sweat, but I don't wanna appear on the main page of newspaper tomorrow morning for beating some airport officers.

"Sir, are you done?"

I took a deep breath, my hand unlocked the door slowly and my other hand gripped the water hose. I opened the door abruptly and the officers were surprised because of the blast of water from the hose in my  hand and their attention was diverted, I barged through them and ran with all my strenght towards the exit.

Once outside, I was halted in my step when I saw my face plastered on all of the tv screens that were scattered there.

WHAT THE HELL?!

I was snapped out from my daze and ran again when I saw another group of officers running towards me.

This may sound silly, but right now, I feel like the main character in an action movie who is being chased by the villain's men.

In a flash, I managed to make a long distance from my pursuers because ... Hello, Halfblood, remember?  
Granted,I may be just a halfblood, but the vampire blood in my veins made me have more power than an average human.

I called a taxi that passed in front of me, I rushed to climb in and closed the door.

"Please take me to the nearest hotel!"

"Yes sir."

I tried to catch my breath again and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I wanna call Tatsuya. I'm sure he knows what my father's plan is.

When I want to press the phone button, I freeze.

This aura is so familiar ...

'GASP!'

Vampire!

I lifted my head and glared at the taxi driver.

And guess what? I suddenly couldn't move my body!

Damn it! I let my guard down!

Fuck the vampires with their paralized ability!!

"I'm sorry Kagami-san."

The driver stopped the car and turned around. The man with bright brown hair smiled broadly at me.

"My name is Wakamatsu Keisuke from the Touou Clan. Nice to meet you!"

"...!"

Uugh, I even can't talk!

The man named Wakamatsu pushed a button on a small screen located at the back of his chair and my eyes automatically fixed on the screen.

'FLIP!'

Blue, aqua, red, yellow, purple and green.

Six familiar faces fill the monitor.

Kise waved his hand excitedly and Murasakibara is busy munching something. Kuroko and Midorima are staring boredly at me but I can see the pink hue on their cheeks. Aomine was looking at me with a big smirk on his face and Akashi... well, Akashi just sat there calmly with an elegant aura around him.

And suddenly, I remember my conversation with my old man earlier.

_"Stop with your crap talk! I'll ask you once again! Did you do something?!"_

_"No, I didn't Taiga."_

Yeah.

Great. Really great.

My old man **indeed** didn't do something but **THEM!**

Why didn't I realize it earlier? I should have seen this coming! They will never just sit back and do nothing if I intended to go back to my home.

_"Good morning Taiga."_

How dare he call me by my first name!

I glared at them, but Akashi and the others just looked back at me with amusement in their eyes. Then he continued his speech.

_"We're really sorry for our... rude behavior yesterday. After we talked about it, all of us decided that we would agreed and will follow the agreement that has been made by our ancestors."_

Too late guys! Too late!

_"We really hope for... your cooperation."_

Yeah, or you will do anything to make me agree, right? I know he wants to say that instead.

_"Keisuke-san will take you back to your apartment."_

All of them suddenly smiled with a weird glint in their eyes and they said something to me in unison.

_"So, see you tomorrow at school, Kagami Taiga."_

And the monitor turned black.

I looked at screen while gaping with a ridiculous face, and I can hear Wakamatsu chuckling when he turned to look at my expression. He turned on the engine again and was driving while grinning like an idiot.

You must be kidding me!

Relax Kagami... relax...

"..."

All right, I've made up my decision.

I've decided to put those bunch of rainbow heads in the list of 'Who should be I kill this year'.

Yeah, definetely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Natural Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my beta, Jessiejj ;)  
> The errors that remains are mine, so please enjoy the chapter~

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Of course... Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talk"

Present

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3  
**

 

**Kagami P.O.V**

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG'

"Shut up!"

'SMACK!'

Stupid alarm clock! Can you just shut the hell up?! I just wanna sleep again!

"So sleepy..."

Where am I? Uh, that's right, I was back at my fucking apartment because of the rainbow heads.

I get up and look around sleepily. I walk to my bathroom, brush my teeth and take a shower. I don't feel like making breakfast this morning, so I grab a carton milk, drink it and take an apple. My stomach protests and demands more food but I jut patted it and mumbled under my breath.

"Easy buddy, you can have anything for lunch, but I'm to lazy to make anything this morning. So please, be patient."

Sometimes I doubt my sanity, cause recently, I've been talking to myself... a lot.

No! I don't miss my old man... or Tatsuya and his father... or my father's stupid subordinates.

Ever.

... Alright, just a little. JUST a little, kay?

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and grabbed my bag. I'm stepping out from my apartment and am greeted by a warm of summer breeze. I see the crowd in front of my apartment and ...

Is that a limousine?! Wow, even though my father is quite rich, he has never been interested to buy or use a limousine. Sometimes, there are several acquaintances that come to visit my father with a car like this, but I've rarely seen it.

Kay, time's up! I don't wanna be late again and have to deal with a bunch of student council members because I was fascinated by a limousine. Umm...what were their names? Yeah...Midorima, Kuroko and Akashi.

As I walked through the crowd, two men with black suits were suddenly standing in front of me. One of them was opening the way through the crowd and the other one pushed me slowly toward the limousine.

"Wha-"

My eyes were drawn at the open door of the limousine and…  
Crap! The rainbow heads!

Kise waved excitedly and the others were staring at me with a creepy smile on their faces. I immediately turned around and ran past the two men and the crowd who were still busy ogling the fancy car. I could hear Kise's voice calling my name, but I kept running and left them without looking back.

Well, it turns out my prospective mates (Mates? Oh God! You must hate me!) aren't just a bunch of men with colorful hair but also a bunch of crazy people.

And you know what makes things even more perfect (yeah, sarcasm here)? My second day at my school just... sucks! And it wasn't just my second, but also my third, fourth and even the first few weeks!

They never stop testing my patience. They never leave me alone, are stuck and glued to me. They try to say hello or have a conversation with me every chance they get. I've told them to fuck off, but instead they just looked happy to see me get angry.

I never spend my time alone without one of them near me. Midorima, who is always standing in front of the entrance to check and greet the other students (and me too, of course!), Kuroko and Aomine would disturb me in class, Kise and Murasakibara at lunch hour or breaktime. And when I can't stand it anymore and just want to go back home, Akashi is standing in front of my locker and a few minutes later the rest of the members of the Generation of Miracles (Yeah, I just knew it was a title that was given to them. Miracles? Come on guys! You must be kidding me!) appeared behind Akashi.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!"

I hissed at them, but they aren't even phased. Murasakibara looked at me with an amused expression and Midorima is just staring blankly.

"Such bad language coming out of that pretty mouth of yours, I can't wait to that mouth for do something more... pleasurable."

Akashi just smirked when he heard Aomine's remark and Kuroko... well, it seems he hasn't looked away from my face since he saw me and that's really creepy!

Yup, I just wanna do two things right now, punch Aomine's smug face and bolt out from here. And no! I'm not weak! I'm really sure I can handle problems and some fighting but I'm not an idiot. They may looks harmless and calm, but I can feel their emotions and power.

"We just want to ask you to visit my house, Taiga. We can talk there and get to know each other. My father is really eager to meet with my prospective mate."

The other of Kiseki no Sedai started growling and glaring at Akashi.

"Our! OUR prospective mate. Don't you dare forget that fact Akashi."

Aomine hissed and gritted his teeth when he said 'our'. I'm sure Akashi can feel a couple of eyes glaring and burning a hole in his back but he chose to ignore it and looked back at me.

"Yeah, our prospective mate."

Whoaa... If he wasn't one of my crazy future mates, I'd pat him on his back and praise him for his bravery and calmness... But wait, no... I can't imagine myself patting Akashi's back. Just the thought of it makes me shudder.

"No,I don't wanna. Why do I have to agree to go with you? I have something more important to do than waste my time with all of you."

Wow, nice mouth you have there Kagami! I think I really have a pretty mouth (in a manly way!) because I just said that I'm not an idiot who tried something that may cause their anger, but it seems my mouth and my brain didn't have the same opinion.

"Not today Taiga, we want to invite you this Sunday."

"My answer is still no."

"You don't have to answer it right now, but at least, please allow us to drive you to your apartment."

I tried to control my anger and shook my head while glaring at them. They were silent for a moment and I looked at them warily, but they still didn't talk at all. When I decided to go home, Akashi's voice stopped me.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, please help and lead Taiga to the limousine."

"Wha-"

Midorima and Murasakibara were upproaching me and when I opened my mouth to protest, they both ignored me, grabbed and dragged me to the car while the others were chatting happily behind us. After a lot of cursing, resistance, some kicking, and... a little bitting here and there, they succeeded to lead me to the car with theirs paralizing ability!

And they claim themselves a man?! That's cheating!

I really wanna shout it at their faces but yeah... I can't move my body and can't speak.

I know it's useless if I keep fighting, so I decided to relax, leaned my head to the window (with so much effort) and stared outside. I can hear their conversation but I choose to ignore them and focused at the scenery. At the time like this, I realized that I've been in Japan for a month but I haven't even had the time to explore the city.

Sigh.

If I wasn't sitting next to the rainbow heads in a limousine and could move my body and speak, I'd happily enjoy the ride.

So much for my peaceful evening.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I have a habit that I do almost every night. And my moving to Japan wouldn't stop the routines that I've had since I entered junior high school.

Running at night.

Besides it being good for my body, running at night also helps me to refresh and clear my mind. I can also enjoy the views of the city at night when people are returning to their homes or deep in their slumber. I would avoid a busy street and choose the path that leads away from the crowd. And when I'm tired or wanna catch my breath, I would stop at a nearby park, like what I'm doing right now.

I catched something in the corner of my eyes and when I looked closely, a large dog was laying there weakly with a wound on his leg. The dog eyes fluttered opened and looked up with a pair of hazelnut eyes.

All right, calm down Kagami... It's just a dog.

Yeah, a dog.

A really fucking HUGE dog with SHARP teeth is laying on his paws.

The dog stared at me and whined with a pitiful sound.

Sheeeesh, can he just shut up and let me go home in peace without looking back at his big pleading eyes and bleeding leg?! I can see that his brown and soft fur became slightly red because of his injury.

Take a breath Kagami.. in and out...

Did I ever tell you that I'm not really fond of dogs? No? Alright...

I don't need to overreact, there is a dog, an injured dog who needs my help. Just get closer to it, or he or she? (I decided to use he, cause he's really big for a female) and try my best to help the dog and get out of this place.

I approached the dog slowly without taking my eyes from him. He suddenly stiffened and growled when I tried to touch him. Hell! If he wasn't bleeding, I'd fucking run from here without a second thought. I murmured nonsense like _'It's okay, I got you.'_ , _'please calm down.'_ or _'No, I won't hurt you.'_ And it seems he began to relax because he wasn't in his defensive state anymore. I looked around for something to tend his wound with and found nothing.

Why is this so damn difficult?!

After a quick glance at the wounded dog, I went to the drug store to get some bandages, water and disinfectant. When I got back again, the dog was still in the same position as I left him. I crawled up to him and I swear the dog looked surprised by my arrival, as if he didn't think that I would be back for him. I'm trying to ignore the oddity because ...

A dog can't be able to show his emotions as clearly as that, right?

I pour the water on the wound to clean it and slowly raised the wounded leg... and of course I'm not shaking! I'm just... a little scared, anxious and nervous. I put and wrapped the bandage around his wound after I applied the disinfectant on it. I can feel the dog eyes on me but once again, I choose to ignore the weird feeling in my gut.

"Done."

I put the dog leg slowly to the ground. The dog's eyes darted back and forth to me and his bandaged leg. I take a breath, only then realizing I've been holding it all this time. I began to relax and took a step back and suddenly ...

... He licked my face.

I was stunned. My body and my brain were frozent for a moment, and when I snapped back to reality, I got to the entrance park and ran back to my lovely home in a flash.

Screw it! I don't care anymore! I just wanna go back to the safety and comfort of my apartment.

Hope you get better soon dog! But sorry, I have my limits and this is it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm still running when I see Kuroko and Akashi standing at a crossroads. They were surrounded by several men dressed in black, and shortly after that, Aomine, Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara appeared and joined them.

What's going on?

I actually don't want to be dealing with them right now, but my curiosity is bigger than I thought because without realizing it, I'm standing in front of them and am eyeing them curiously.

"Oh! Kagamichii~"

Kise is the first person who became aware of my precense and was bouncing over to me. After the others saw me, they began to get into my privacy zone one by one. They asked me what I was doing here and I just shrugged and said that I was looking for some fresh air.

"Why are you all gathered here?"

They stared each other, I could see they were exchanging opinions through their eyes and body language. They looked doubtful for a second, but Midorima gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod, then Aomine is the one who opened his mouth.

"We have some unexpected guests."

"Guest?"

Wakamatsu and a timid brown-haired man suddenly appeared and interrupted our conversation.

"We-we are really sorry, but we lost track of them."

"We were so close to them, but they split up and then disappeared at the junction..."

And once again they were immersed in their world and ignored me. I'm really curious and wanted to shout and ask about what happened, but I decided to shut my mouth and listened to their conversation.

"You managed to shoot him, right Daiki?"

"The leader? The brunette right? He had dodged the silver bullet at the last second, but I'm sure the bullet hit his hand."

Murasakibara and Kise seem to realize that I didn't have any clue about the situation, so they came up to me and explained what happened. They told me about the clan that has long since disappeared and suddenly appeared again and attacked Akashi's home hours ago, but before they were caught, they got away.

"Who are they?"

"Our natural enemy, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko step closer to me and was now, standing beside me. This is the first time I've seen his eyes so cold.

"The werewolf."

'GASP!'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _You managed to shoot_ _him,_ _right_ _Daiki?_ _"_

 _The leader? The brunette right? He had dodged_ _the silver bullet_ _in_ _the last second, but I'm sur_ _e the bullet hit his_ _hand._ _"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _A_ _large dog_ _l_ _aying weakly_ _with_ _a wounded leg._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"_ _Our natural enemy, Kagami-kun."_

 _"_ _The werewolf."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No no no... It can't be... the dog... in the park?

Ok, maybe he looked a bit like a wolf but... he's a dog, right?

There are Siberian husky breeds who really look like a wolf, so he must be a husky right?

But he had a big build for a dog, a pair of amber eyes and the brown fur that almost seemed like gold...

Whoaa .. This is so fucked up! Of course I know about the werewolf. Since the last fight between the vampires and the werewolf, they suddenly disappeared and went somewhere without leaving a single one of their kind in Japan.

"Oh shit."

I just helped our clan's OLD ENEMY, the werewolf clan that attacked Akashi's family!

And what make it worse is... I saved the brown one, the LEADER!

You're doomed Kagami. You're doomed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... yeah... werewolf...  
> I know it's super cliche, but I can't help it guys!  
> The mix just feel incomplete without the werewolf in it, so I decided to throw them in too...Hope you don't mind... (-_-")
> 
> See ya on the next chapter guys~


	4. The Kogatsume Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again for the late update, this semester is a reaaallyyy busy one and took a lot of my time
> 
> Thank's a lot to my beta, Jessiejj ;)  
> The errors that remains are mine, please enjoy the chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

"Talking"

Present

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHIKI**

**Chapter 4**

 

**Kagami POV**

"Are you all right Kagami-kun? You looks pale."

Am I? I just realized that I made a BIG mistake, so am I all right?

I saved the leader of my clan's enemy. So yeah, I've never felt this good before. It's making me wanna jump from a cliff or just dissapear like fog.

Vampires and Werewolf, that's a basic lesson. How could I not tell the difference between a dog and a werewolf?! Yeah, believe it or not, I'm the future leader of the Shiki clan. I'm pretty sure my old man would laugh at me and Tasuya would scold me if they'd be with me now.

Wow, I fucking messed up.

To be honest, I never paid attention to the lessons about werewolves and their kind. Why? Because they're too fucking similar to dogs and like I said before, I don't like dogs! They're even so much bigger and so much scarier than a dog, So, it's a big NO.

You would understand my feelingstoo if you had to run around a few blocks to avoid a big bad dog as a five year old boy and end up with a teeth mark on your leg.

"I'm okay. Uumm.. Does the werewolf have a brown fur and golden eyes?"

I can't stop fidgeting when all of their eyes landed on me. Some of them were looking at me curiously and some of them raised their eyebrows, like encouraging me to keep talking. I rubbed the back of my head and tried to wash away my nervousness.

"… I think I saw him a while ago."

Akashi approached me and grabbed my hands. He burrowed his eyebrows and looked straight at me.

"Are you sure you didn't mistake him for a dog?"

"Errr.. maybe? I-"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"About fifteen minutes ago? Uumm.. I-"

"Where was it that you saw him?"

"In the park. And I-"

"Daiki!"

Aomine stepped closer to me and stood beside Akashi after giving me a side glance.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask for help from your father to track them down? Tell him that they were last seen in the park about half an hour after they trespassed my house."

"Got it."

Aomine walked away, took his phone out and started talking to someone who I assumed was his father. Akashi turned from me and spoke to the rest of  _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Great. When I tried to tell them about my mistake, they wouldn't stop asking me a lot of questions and then now they're ignoring me. Maybe it isn't the right time to tell them about 'helping the enemy'. Yeah, it's better if I just go back to my apartment and do some self-regret alone in my room.

"Eeerr, well… I think since it's already so late guys, it's better if I just go back home. You can tell me all about the latest news about this… tomorrow. So.. uh, bye guys."

Right when I'm ready to bolt out right there, Aomine's voice halts my steps.

"Do you need one of us to escort you to your home,  **mate**?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to calm myself. But I can't help replying back to his remark .

"Maybe you should go see a doctor and get your eyes checked because it's really clear I'm not a girl that need protection,  **Ahomine**!"

"Not a bad idea,  **Bakagami**."

I really wanna throw back another insult but decide to stay away from them for now. Without looking back, I can hear Kise whine and protest about how Aomine and I were already having pet name for each other. And the others seemed to gushed Aomine about it too.

Pet name?! They must be crazy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, I heard that they didn't succeed in finding the werewolfs yet. I don't know why, I felt wary and relieved at the same time. I didn't know the details about the incident, but I think something was weird about the trespassing. Why did they do that? I know they can't just come, knock the door and say hello, but still! I think they weren't breaking into Akashi's house without any reason.

After going through my day like usual, Kuroko and the rest of  _Kiseki no Sedai_  dragged me to the limousine again. The difference is I didn't fight them at all. All my resistance will be futile if in the end if they'd decide to paralyze me again.

The car passed big building one by one and suddenly the scene changed to the calm and quiet resident area. The car finally stopped in front of the big gate with the Akashi family sign on the wall.

When the gate opened, we were greeted by a spacious courtyard that was surround by an U-shaped building with Japanese architecture. There's a garden and a pond in the middle of the courtyard with a little bridge across the pond.

I'm looking around while enjoying the view. Kuroko smiled fondly at my doings and put his hand on my back.

"I know you still wanna enjoy the view, but we can't let Akashi-kun's father wait for us any longer."

That makes me realize the reason why I'm with them right now. Akashi's father wanted to meet me. Akashi's father  **a.k.a** the Rakuzan leader!

Then boom! I suddenly feel really nervous and uncomfortable.

Murasakibara and Midorima seemed to realize my hesitation. They tried to cheer me up and calm me with candies and eerr.. a fortune item. It doesn't make me feel better but I'm trying to appreciate their efforts and they look very happy when I say thank you.

We reached the living room and there's a man with red hair and piercing eyes, sitting calmly. Aomine and the others greeted the older man and nodded their head respectfully. The man noticed me and the edge of his lips curved up slightly.

"You must be Kagami's son. My name is Akashi Ryuuga, Akashi's father and the leader of the Rakuzan clan. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you to… ummm.. Akashi-san."

"You can call me Ryuuga."

"All right Aka... eerrr...Ryuuga-san. My father told me to give you his regards."

"Thank you. And please send back my regards to him."

After that, Akashi's father asked me a lot of questions about my clan and what I think about Japan. I tried to answer him as best as I can. When he finished asked about my clan, he told me about his clan. Most of the Rakuzan members are working in the government. I almost choked when I heard that one of the Rakuzan members have been offered to become the prime minister of Japan.

I shuddered when I imagined the feelings of the people who didn't realize that their country's leader is a vampire, if the one that Ryuuga-san told me accepts the offer.

I breathed out when the conversation was over. One by one the servants bring out a lot of food. My stomach was rumbling and my mouth was watering at the sight of all the delicious food on the table. Before he left us, Ryuuga-san told Akashi to show me around after we're rested and finished with the meal.

The second Akashi's father stepped out of the room, I took the chopstick and had a taste of the food. I can't stop myself and moaned because of the taste and made the rest look at me with lust and adoration.

"You looked really cute with your mouth full of food Kagamichii~"

I decide to ignore their comments and enjoy the food. In a flash, the meal disappeared… mostly to my stomach.

They began chatting and trying to involve me in their conversation. I'm talking half-heartedly and answered their questions with mono-syllable words. They didn't give up or got angry with the lack of my enthusiasm to talk to them, instead they began to praise or tease me.

"Are you guys flirting with me right now?"

"We're not flirting with you, we're courting you."

Courting? Are they nuts?

"Wow, that sound so fucking gay."

Arashi raised his eyebrow and looked at me like I was an Idiot.

"So? How do you want us to call it? We're wooing you?"

Uuugh... When I heard it straight from Akashi's mouth... It sounds REALLY weird!

"Nope. Courting is good."

Their 'courting' got interrupted by the loud sound of a crash outside. We rushed out and there are three people or more exactly three big wolfs surrounded by dozens of people who seem to be the members of the Rakuzan clan. I recognized the werewolf with golden fur and when they became aware of our arrival, they shifted to their human forms.

"Forgive us if we disturbed all of you."

My eyes locked with a pair of hazel eyes, and then a gentle smile adorned the stranger's face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How dare you come back here with innocent faces?"

Akashi clenched his jaw and was staring sharply at the uninvited guests while the others were ready in their positions for the fighting that doesn't happen yet and I hope it doesn't.

The raven with fox eyes smirked darkly while he fixed his glasses and the other raven with cruel eyes was busy leering at us. Sensing the tension, the brunette one, the leader and unfortunately the one I treated last night stepped forward and raised his hands.

"We're sorry about our unsuccessful friendly visit last night, but we came here in peace and weren't here to pick a fight with all of you."

"Friendly visit? Came here in peace? What you did last night was the contrary of your speech right now."

Midorima hissed and empasized the word 'did' in his remark. The tension increased when the two werewolves behind the brunette bared their teeth.

"You shot us with silver bullets when we did nothing other than showing up in your courtyard!"

Murasakibara shrugged and replied back boredly.

"That was because you barged in without permission."

I can see their eyes turning silver for a second then their claws came out, but their leader stopped them before they jumped us.

" _Behave_."

The word was so simple and cold but managed to make both of the ravens freeze. The hazel eyes became softer again when the leader turned his attention back at us.

"I'm so sorry for my friends rude behavior and about last night. We're really don't have any bad intentions to your clans. We instead want to discuss an important matter with all of you."

Akashi and the others seem to be thinking hard whether they can trust the werewolves or not. Kuroko was staring at them carefully and finally opened his mouth after a moment.

"It's rude if you want to talk to us but you don't even tell us your names."

The brunette seems surprised with Kuroko's words but he recovered quickly and was grinning widely.

"Sorry again for the late introduction. My name is Kiyoshi Teppei, I'm the leader of the Kogatsume clan or you can say I'm the alpha of my pack. The two ravens behind me are the betas, the one with glasses is Imayoshi Shouichi and the one with the thick eyebrows is Hanamiya Makoto."

Imayoshi nodded his head and Hanamiya grunted in response. Their introduction didn't reduce the other's alertness. They still glared at each other for a long time and Kise heated up the atmosphere with his comment.

"Although we know your name. It doesn't make you any less suspicious."

Hanamiya clenched his fist and answered back.

"We followed your wish to introduce ourselves and are standing here like idiots but you still say that we're suspicious?!"

Hanamiya was glaring sharply and ignored Kiyoshi's hard grip on his arm. The situation gets worse when Aomine also began to lose his patience and it seems he can't to keep his mouth shut. And the argument ensued.

"… I think we must give them a chance to talk."

All their attention turned on me. I shrugged and decided to give my opinion to them.

"There is no harm in hearing what they want to talk about. After that, we can decide whether we should trust them or not."

I looked away when I realized Kiyoshi was looking at me and smiled softly. The  _Kiseki no Sedai_ were looking back and forth between me and Kiyoshi suspiciously. After a minute of silence that felt forever to me, Akashi and the others finally agreed to hear them out. Kiyoshi was staring at me again and grinning broadly.

"Thank you."

I muttered 'you're welcome' quietly and hope no one heard me but I was proven wrong when Kiyoshi chuckled and the others were glaring at us.

Uugh… I just wanna go home, lock myself in my room and stay away from all this commotion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the werewolf leader is Kiyoshi~  
> The brunette and dog, I think that's described Kiyoshi a lot ha ha  
> Thank you for read this fic and see ya~


	5. The Betrayal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

Thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHIKI**

**Chapter 5**

**Kagami P.O.V**

"The Kirisaki clan and the Mikazuki clan?"

The Kogatsume clan leader nodded his head to confirmed the news. The Kiseki no Sedai were looking at the werewolves warily and stared at each other. After we introduced ourselves, Kiyoshi told us to be careful of the two clans because they've made an alliance to get rid of the other clans. I know Kuroko and the others doubted the information because of the fact that the Kirisaki clan and the Mikazuki clan are a different 'race'…

Yeah, the Kirisaki clan is a werewolf clan and the Mikazuki clan is a vampire clan. The eternal rivals made an alliance? They must be joking, right?

Kiyoshi-san seemed to realize our hesitation, so he pulled out a brown envelope and took out some photos (#where did the envelope come from? Where do they keep it when they're in their wolf from? I dunno as well, please ignore that fact.. haha XD) One of the photo's showed Nijimura Shuzo and Haizaki Shougo, the leader of the Mikazuki clan and the Kirisaki clan talking to each other.

"That's impossible, Shuzo isn't a person like that. He may be a little threatening and cold to other people sometimes, but that doesn't mean he would make an alliance with your race!"

Akashi clenched his fist and his crimson eyes glowed for a second when he looked at the werewolves across of him. It is not a secret that Akashi and Shuzo are best friends. I heard they had been friends since childhood and was also a senior of Akashi and the others while they were in junior high school. So, this information surely has a big impact to Akashi, more than to the other Kiseki no Sedai members.

Do you need an explanation about the Kirisaki and the Mikazuki clan? All right, I'll give you a brief explanation…

I've told you about the seven most powerful vampire clans, right? Yeah, they're my clan and the Kiseki no Sedai member's clans. But, that doesn't mean we are the most influential clans in our race. There are several other clans that formed a council that serves to oversee the other clans. The councils are usually made up of the oldest clans and the Mikazuki clan is one of them. They're usually in charge of dicussions and solves the problems within the clans. When they take care of some problem, they can't decide the final decision without the approval of the parties concerned. But, it still doesn't change the fact about their big power and influence in our race.

Now, about the Kirisaki clan. I don't really know information about werewolves, but like us, they also have some powerful clans in their race. There are four powerful clans that represent each of the areas… The North area with Kiyoshi's clan, the West area with the Kinnohane clan, the East area with the Hyakusei clan and the South area with the Kirisaki clan.

If we look at that information, it's very difficult to accept the fact that one of the strongest clans of each of our races are working together to destroy the other clans. And it's not a trivial problem if what Kiyoshi said is true because a lot of people respect and trust both of the clans, including us.

"These photos are still not able to prove anything."

Midorima inserted the photos back into the envelope and stared flatly at the werewolves. Murasakibara opened his chips and mumbled 'That's true' under his breath.

"Are you trying to provoke us to go against one of our own?"

Hanamiya growled and jumped from his seat, but Kiyoshi and Imayoshi held him back.

"You…bunch of ungrateful bastards! Our alpha came here himself to warn you and you call us liars?!"

"Makoto… Calm down."

Kiyoshi tried to calm him down but to no avail. Hanamiya started to change into his wolf form but the other two grabbed him more tightly.

"I don't fucking care anymore about their safety, I wanna go back to our pack and let their ass fall to their 'friends' betrayal!"

"Stop it Makoto! You shouldn't talk like that to our alpha!"

Imayoshi who had been quiet, finally spoke. He looks angry too but he seems to have more controll with his wolf than Hanamiya.

"I think we should think clearly about what they said to us."

Aomine's statement broke the tension around us. A different pairs of eyes focused on him. He propped his cheek up with his hand and stared back to us boredly.

"I mean… Their information may sound hard to believe, but we can't just ignore and do nothing about this, right?"

"I agree with Aomine-kun this time. Like Kagami-kun said, there is no harm to hear them out. I think we should try to digest this information carefully and think what we should do about this."

"Beside, we should have faith in our mate's intuition, right Kagamichii~?"

Kise grinned broadly and the others smiled toward me. I turned away and my eyes caught the surprised expression on Kiyoshi's face.

"Mate?"

Midorima smirked slightly and fix his glasses.

"Well, I'll introduce Taiga once again… This is Kagami Taiga, the son of the leader of the Shiki clan, the heir of the clan and also…."

Aomine and the other smirked smugly and spoke at the same time.

"…  **Our mate**."

The werewolves blinked and looked confused with this new information.

"But… Kagami-san is a guy right? So, why would he…?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm 100% a guy!"

I can't help myself and snapped at them. And the rainbow heads have the guts to laugh at me. Jerks!

"Yes, Kagami-kun is indeed a guy, but that doesn't change the fact that he is our mate."

I roll my eyes when they start to talk about 'how adorable I am', 'it doesn't matter that I am a guy' or 'they love me just the way I am'

Pppffft. Yeah right, like they didn't protest about that fact at our first meeting.

"Can we just stop talking about this 'mate' thing? Because we have more important matters to discuss."

When they heard my protest they (finally) let go of the 'mate' topic and went back to the main topic. The tension was back, and they returned to argue about what to do with the information.

The argument was still going on an hour later…

Enough is enough. I'm tired. I'm hungry again. And I wanna go home.

"Guys, can we just ask them to give us time to think for a few days, and after that we'll meet with them again and let them know about our decision?"

They were silent and after a moment, they nodded their heads.

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah. We'll give you time to think and we'll meet again to discuss this matter in three days, how's that?"

"Deal."

Fucking finally! Thank God!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagami?"

I turned around when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kiyoshi-san? What're you doing here?"

"You can call me Teppei, Kagami. And I'm here to make sure I have a lot of food, so me and my friends will not starve ourselves for the next few weeks."

I'm blushing slightly when Kiyoshi shakes the meat in his hand. Right, nothing's weird when you meet someone you know at the grocery store, silly me. I'm just surprised to meet Kiyoshi again after our meeting last evening.

"The next few weeks? Are you and your friends staying for a long time then?"

Kiyoshi is looking thoughtfully at two tomatoes in his hands.

"Yeah, we decided to stay here for a few weeks to inform the other packs about 'the alliance' and are trying to get more information from our old friends here."

I took one of the tomatoes in his hand and put it in his shopping cart. Then he thanked me while smiling softly.

"You're good with this thing, huh?"

"So-so. I like cooking and living alone makes me have to pay attention to everything I eat."

"You'll be a good housewife, Kagami."

"Oh no, I hate that joke, stop it!"

I shoved him playfully and he chuckled in response.

Oh my… I miss this! Chatting and joking freely without have to worry about the rainbow heads. It's really hard to talk with others when you have six 'bodyguards' who always stick with you. Every-fucking-where!

They're actually fun to talk with when they're not teasing or bothering me, but I still need someone to talk to like this, other than them.

At a time like this, I miss Tatsuya.

"Are you done with your grocery shopping, Kagami?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm done."

We moved to the cashier and pay our groceries. After we chatted a little more, we decided to go home.

"All right, it seems I must go home now, because I don't wanna get greeted by two grumpy and sour wolfs at the apartment."

"Yup, I need to go home too. Bye Kiyoshi!"

"Just Teppei, Kagami. See you!"

I went to turn around when Kiyoshi grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Uuum.. You know, thank you so much for your help that night."

My help that night?  _Oh!_

"It's nothing. I couldn't just leave the injured dog alone, right?"

Whoops, I didn't say it out loud, right? But from Kiyoshi expression he heard me clearly and he didn't look offended with my slip up about 'dog'. He instead chuckled and shook his head.

"It's okay. You're not the first person that mistook us as a dog. But it seems you're not really fond of dogs, huh?"

My red face and embarrassed look must have answered his question. He patted my shoulder and waved his hand.

"I got it. All right, see you later Kagami!"

I waved back and watched quietly as he walked and turned at the intersection.

Okay, time to go home Kagami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What were you doing last night, Kagamichii?"

That's the first thing Kise said to me in the morning.

"Last night? I did my daily grocery shopping. Why?"

He pouted slightly and put his hands on his hip. Kuroko and Aomine choose the same time to appear and glared at me.

"It seemed you had a good time with your  **wolf friend** last night."

What?! Were they stalking me last night?!

Aomine sneered and sat down on my table. Kuroko dragged his chair and sat beside me. They were looking at me like I was a child who did something wrong. I can't help myself from glaring back and crossing my hands.

"We accidentally met and then we chat a little, what's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, and you also seemed happy and joked around with him."

"And once again, what's wrong with me joking around with someone?"

Kuroko leaned forward and looked intently at me.

"He's not someone Kagami-kun. He's one of the leaders of our enemy."

"I have the right to be friends with anyone. And I mean A-N-Y-O-N-E."

They opened their mouth to protest but our teacher came in and told Kise to go back to his class and the others to go back to their seat.

I breathe with relief and look grateful, but I still could feel their eyes on me.

Geeezzzz… What a bunch of possessive bastards!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the last class, we gathered in the student council room. We sat beside each other and made a circle, with me between Aomine and Kuroko. Midorima and Murasakibara were looking a bit tensed and Akashi… well… He always looks scary, so nothing's new.

"Have you decided about the problem? I still have the same thought. I don't mind taking a look at this matter and the possibility of 'the betrayal'. We must do something about this."

Kuroko nodded his head to approved Aomine's statement.

"And I think we should tell and warn the other clans about this as well."

I keep silent, looking closely at their movements. They don't need to ask me because I'm sure they know what I think about this matter. Aomine leaned his body on the chair and crossed his long legs. And after a long silence, Akashi straightened his body and looked at us with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, we've talked about it and got to a decision."

I can hear my heart beat clearly and I suddenly feel nervous. Whatever our decision is, it'll greatly affect the future of our clan and the other clans. And that certainly also affects the werewolf packs fate.

"First, we must keep this matter from the council, because if what Kiyoshi told us is true, we can't trust the council until we know who is on our side. Then, we'll tell the other clans about this and seek out help from them. After that, we will discuss this problem again with them and make a move…"

We drew a breath that we held back and the tension in the room reduced slightly. But Akashi was still not finished talking and we draw our attention back to him. Our breath hitched when we heard Akashi's next words.

"… And we will make an alliance with Kiyoshi's clan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a loooong time since the last update  
> I'm really reaallllyyy sorry for the lateness, guys *hides in the corner  
> Everything goes crazy in the real world....
> 
> All right, thank's to JessieJJ for beta-ed this chappie ;)  
> The errors that remains are mine
> 
> There's A LOT of talking in this chapter... hope you don't find this chapter boring.... enjoy~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

Thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami P.O.V**

“We meet again Kagami.”

Kiyoshi smiled warmly at me before he nodded his head to the others. I smiled back warily because I felt all of the rainbow-head’s eyes on Kiyoshi and me. When they were done greeting each other, their expression shifted from a _‘Hi-I-come-with-no-ill-purpose’_ look to a _‘We-need-to-talk-important-matter’_ look in a second.

“We’ve agreed to take you up on your offer.”

“I can sense a but there…”

Akashi straightened his body and looked at the three werewolves with something like… calculation in his eyes.

“We may be agreeing to work with you, but we can’t trust you completely.”

Imayoshi and Hanamiya’s eyes turned silver, but Kiyoshi stared back calmly at Akashi.

“What do we have to do to prove our loyalty?”

“Alpha!”

“Shut up, Makoto!”

Kiyoshi’s eyes flashed gold for a second and the warm amber was back again when he turned his attention back to us.

“We know you’ve been investigating this case before us, so, we want all the information you have gathered up till now.”

Information. That’s right. There’s no doubt about it, they’re a few steps ahead of us when it’s about the information of this case. Hell, they were the ones who told us about it. So, they certainly have more information about the alliance between the two clans.

Hanamiya wolfed out and jump on the table, crouched down and bared his teeth in front of Akashi’s face.

“You’re an egoist bastard, do you think we would agree to give you all the information that we know just like that? For nothing? We lost a lot of friends because of this, and you know what? We don’t give a fuck about you, We’ll continue to investigate this, with or without your help!”

I must say that I was impressed by Akashi’s braveness, because he merely stared back and kept a neutral face although there was an angry werewolf in front of him.

If I were in his position… have a glaring contest with a half-turn werewolf (once again, who looks so much like a dog) and with those big and sharp teeth?? No thank you.

“Well, what do you want from us, _beside_ our alliance?”

Hanamiya went back to his place beside Kiyoshi and turned back to his human form. After a moment, Kiyoshi finally opened his mouth again, but his usual warm smile was missing from his face.

“People. We need a few people from your clans to help us.”

Midorima glared at Kiyoshi, “What for?”

“We want to free our friend who’s being held captive by a group of rogue hunters. We have tried to help them, but they put a trap which is really hard to pass through. That’s why we need your help.”

“Because we are **not** a werewolves.” Kuroko chimed in.

Kiyoshi nodded his head, “Yeah, that's right. The trap is a special trap for our kind”

“We have to send our friends and risk their lives to help your friends just to get information from you?!”, Kise stated in disbelief.

“We’ll pay you back.”

“With what?”, Murasakibara narrowed his eyes.

“We’ll help you to release Shirogane Kojo. We know where the Kirisaki and the Mikazuki clans are locking him up.”

They gasped and looked surprised. Tension abruptly filled the room.

I don’t have the slightest clue about what’s happening here or who Shirogane Kojo is. But it seemed the Kiseki no Sedai knew this guy and he’s a really important person.

“No way. You’re lying! Kojo-san is dead! The council said so!”

“Do you guys still believe your council after what happened with mine and your races?”, Kiyoshi’s statement shut Aomine off.

If they asked me about it… Honestly? No, I don’t.

Our clan had lost our faith in the council a long time ago. Since my father married to my mother, a human, a lot of protests and oppositions had sprung up, and in order to avoid the chaos, the council told us to leave japan.

Well, more precisely they **drove us out**.

They have forced my father to leave his friends and forced my mother to leave her family.

My father told me that my great great grandmother’s agreement was the only thing that binds and links us to the other clans. The council can’t do anything about the agreement, because it’s one of the oldest agreements that has ever been made. It's really hard to break the old agreement. They believe that something like karma or bad things will happen if someone or something would try to undo it.

The rainbow-heads stared at each other and nodded their heads. Akashi lifted his hand and Kiyoshi seems surprised with the gesture, but then he followed Akashi lead and shook his hand.

“I, Akashi Sejirou from the Rakuzan clan pledge our alliance with Kiyoshi Teppei from the Kogatsume clan.”

“I, Kiyoshi Teppei from the Kogatsume clan pledge our alliance with Akashi Sejirou from the Rakuzan clan.”

Aomine stood up and came closer to the brunette. He took Kiyoshi’s hand and voiced his pledge. Kuroko is the next one, after that is Kise, followed by Midorima and the last is Murasakibara.

Kiyoshi titled his head and glanced at me. I stood up and lifted my hand but Aomine grabbed mine.

“Taiga, we don’t want to involve you with-”

“I’m in.”

I fixed my eyes on them and was preparing myself should they insist to keep trying to stop me from pledging my alliance, but they swallowed their protests down when I released my hand from Aomine’s grip and shook Kiyoshi’s hand.

“I, Kagami Taiga from the Shiki clan pledge our alliance with Kiyoshi Teppei from the Kogatsume clan.”

“I, Kiyoshi Teppei from the Kogatsume clan pledge our alliance with…”

Kiyoshi squeezed my hand slightly, his eyes soften and he smiled warmly to me.

“…Kagami Taiga from the Shiki clan.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the Kogatsume clan left, we discussed what we would do next and shared tasks for this mission. Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima will try to find some information about the group of rogue hunters and our rescue target.

“Tetsuya, do you have a few trustworthy people from your clan that can be recommended for this mission?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good. Daiki, try to find a few people from your clan too. I’ll try to find out if what they said about Kojo-san is true.”

“Got it.”

“Oh. And Daiki, go find Momoi.”

“What?! Me? No no… I’m not in the mood to meet her.”

“But she’s your chilhood friend, Aomine-kun.”

“No! Why don’t you do it? Momoi is a big fan of you, Tetsu.”

“I have another miss-”

“Wait wait wait!! What about me? What should I do?”

I finally get their attention again after they let me out from the conversation.

“You just have to go back to your apartment and get your beauty sleep, Kagamichii~”

Beauty sleep?

Then I realized they never had any intention to involve me from the start. I felt so angry and betrayed. I’ve said my pledge to Kiyoshi and I’m a vampire too!! Maybe I'm just a halfblood, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do anything to help them!

“I wanna help too!” I can’t hid the anger in my voice very well.

“But Taiga…”

“I can’t just sit back and let you guys into the action! This is not just about your clans, but mine too!”

I could see their hesitation when they avoided my eyes, but Murasakibara broke the silence.

“He can help Aomine to persuade Momoi to help us, right?”

Their faces light up with Murasakibara’s idea.

“That’s a good idea. You can help Aomine to get Momoi’s help, Taiga.”

Who is this ‘Momoi?’ Is she their acquaintance? Someone important?

Aomine threw his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I tried to get away from his arm, but he didn’t even budge a little.

“All right! I’m really sure Momoi will agree to help us if I bring Taiga with me.”

A few minutes later, we said goodbye to each other and were parting ways Kuroko (happily) dragged Kise who was busy whining about _‘I wanna have a date with Kagamichii too~_ ’.

I remained alone with Aomine that hasn’t stopped grinning since he was told to do his mission together with him. He suddenly opened his phone and called someone.

“Hello, Satsuki? I’ll visit your house tomorrow. Bye.”

He hung up the phone before someone on the other line could say something back to him. He stared at me again, leaned his face to my ears and whispered.

“Wait for me tomorrow after school. We’ll have a date.”

“It’s not a date!”, I closed my ear with my hand and batted his arm from my shoulder while blushing slightly.

“It is.”

“IT’S NOT!!”

“It is.”

I stomped out, leaving the smirking Aomine behind me, but then I remember something.

“Who’s Momoi?”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It turns out that Momoi is a wizard. She is Aomine’s childhood friend and has often helped them to create some magic spells or make them a talisman. But sometimes, the wizard refuses to help them for the sake of his familiy’s safety.

Decades ago, there was a massacre of witches, wizard and their kind by hunters. Many supernatural creatures worked together to save them and fought against the hunters. My father was one of the participants of the war. And according to Aomine’s story, Momoi’s family was one of the wizard families that were saved by my father. That’s why Aomine and the others were so sure that Momoi would help me if she knew I was the heir of the Shiki clan.

“Kagami.”

I snapped out from my thinking and turned around. I was so surprised when I found three werewolves standing behind me.

“Kiyoshi-san?! What’re you doing here?”

“Nice to meet you too, Taiga. But just Teppei, please.”

Kiyoshi, Imayoshi and Hanamiya looked so relaxed in their Teikou uniforms and when I wanted to say something, someone grabbed my shoulder, pulled me backward and suddenly I was standing behind Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima. Kuroko and Akashi settled beside me and then I felt their hands rest possessively on my back.

That’s right. I almost forget that I have six overprotective-guards here.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Aomine, right? And the other heirs of the vampire clans are here too. It’s nice to meet you again, guys.”

The werewolves looked so calm and even playful while the Kiseki no Sedai were standing rigidly across from them.

“I said what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Eerr.. studying.?”

Aomine steps closer but Kise and Midorima held him back.

“We thought it would be more easy to share information with each other if we are in the same school.” Imayoshi explained casually as he fixed his glasses.

“After all, this is a public school. Anyone can attend this school”, Hanamiya muttered and shoved his hands into his pockets.

I didn’t know what to say but I had to say something so the atmosphere didn’t get too tense.

“Uuumm.. Everyone? I think we have to get going to our class now, so we aren’t late.”

But they ignored me and were still staring at each other. We were beginning get the other students’s attention. They were glancing at us and some of them had stopped and were looking in our direction. They were certainly curious about the three new students who were being welcomed by the Kiseki no Sedai. They whispered to each other and made a little circle around us.

‘KRIIIIIIIINNNNG!!’

Oh, thanks God!

I’ve never felt this happy when hearing my school-bell. The bell had successfully broken the tension between them. The rainbow-heads straightened their bodies and gave one last glare to the werewolves, then dragged me toward the school building. Kiyoshi’s smiled and waved his hand to us while Hanamiya and Imayoshi smirked slightly.

“See you soon, Kagami.”

Kuroko and Akashi gripped my hands tighter and pulled me along faster. I smiled back sheepishly at Kiyoshi and rolled my eyes when Aomine caught my smile.

When I thought my life couldn’t possibly be worse than this, the werewolves proved me wrong by showing up at our school with innocent faces.

Great.

That’s really great.

Fuck!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and later :)


	7. The Touo Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm showing up again~  
> I'm still felling bad because of my late update before, so I'm trying to update earlier this time
> 
> Thank's to Jessiejj who's always help me beta-ed the chapters ;)  
> All mistakes that remains are mine

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

Thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 7**

**Kagami P.O.V**

A petite girl with big eyes, pink hair and eerrr… big boobs (Aomine’s word, not mine) stood in front of us while she raised her eyebrow.

Pink hair. PINK!

I know it’s not my place to protest because of my red locks with the black shade on the tips and weird eyebrows. I also see the rainbow heads in school, but pink hair?! Come on!

Alright… Forget it.

“What’re you doing here, Daiki?”

“Hi to you too, Satsuki.”

Oh! They called each other with their first name! Eerrr… Right, childhood friend, nothing wrong with that.

The pink girl rolled her eyes and pouted a little. After a moment, she finally let us in and told us to sit on the couch. Her house… well, it was like a normal house. I imagined that a witch/wizard would live in a gloomy house, with strange objects scattered around and a crow perched on their shoulder.

Geezz… I’ve watched too many horror movies.

We’re vampires (I’m a halfblood though). We aren’t even living in some old castle or sleep in a coffin. We’re not afraid of onions and can’t turn into a bat. And of course, we definitely don’t sparkle. She was so surprised and delighted when she found out who I am. She told me all sorts of stories about my father and didn’t hesitate to praise him a lot.

Eeehh, I can’t believe my overprotective and noisy father is a great warrior.

Pffft, sorry Old man!

Aomine told Momoi about the werewolves and their request. Momoi looked down sadly and shook her head.

“I’m really sorry, Daiki, but I can’t help you.”

“Come on, Satsuki! We trust your magic and spells a lot! We don’t know any wizards as powerful as you, please??”

Aomine Daiki, the egoistical and smug vampire actually said _‘please’_ **.** Uuugh… I shuddered slightly. That sounds so wrong.

It seems he and the rainbow heads really trust and need Momoi’s help, but Momoi still refused to help them.

“If it’s about werewolves, ghouls, banshee, or a wizard like me, I’ll gladly help you, but this is hunters we’re talking about! I can’t risk my family’s safety by helping you. We were living in the shadows and were hiding our identities from the hunters for years. I can’t, Daiki. Not now and not later, please understand.”

Aomine sighed and leaned his body against the couch. Momoi looked away guilty, she looks like she want to help badly but she really can’t.

The hunters, although a lot of them are a bunch of rough and idiotic humans who don’t respect the lives of supernatural beings, I know a few hunters who are wise and won’t hesitate to help us. Life as a half blood makes me get along not only with the supernatural beings but also with humans and hunters. But it’s not a secret about their rudeness and cruelty, especially the rogue hunters. That’s why I can understand Momoi’s feeling to protect her family.

“Stop it Aomine, we can’t force her.”

“What?! but we need her help, Taiga!”

“I know. But if you were the one in her place, would you want to risk your own family?”

Aomine was silent, his mouth drawn in a thin line. A minute later he groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. He took a look at his childhood friend and sighed.

“Kay, I got it! I got it! We’re not forcing her. Happy, Taiga?”

I grinned broadly and nodded my head, “Yup. I am.”

Aomine’s cheeks are flushing red and he’s looking away from me while muttering _‘Akashi is going to kill me.’_ under his breath.

Once again, I was surprised by Aomine’s behaviour. First, he said _‘please’_ to someone, and then he blushed. Maybe other people found his behaviour weird, but I found it…. adorable. When would I be able to see Aomine Daiki blushing again?

“So, it’s time to go back, right Aomine?”

Aomine scowled, but stood up reluctantly to follow me. Momoi looked up at us, she scrunched her eyebrows and seemed to be thinking hard. Aomine said goodbye and we turned towards the front door.

“Wait!”

We turned back and Momoi hurriedly approached us. She grabbed our hands and forced us to sit back on the couch.

“Daiki, you and the other Kiseki no Sedai should be thanking Kagamin.”

Kagamin? What’s with that nickname?

Aomine brightened up and was grinning widely when our eyes met. He diverted his attention from me to Satsuki and smirked.

“Did you change your mind, Satsuki?”

Momoi nodded her head and looked at me, “I’ll help them this once because of you Kagamin. Well, the fact that you’re Kagami’s-san son is one of my reasons, but you didn’t take advantage of that fact and instead told Daiki to not force me, and I appreciate your understanding.”

Aomine ruffled my hair and ignored me when I batted at his hand and scooched away from him. He thanked and teased me at the same time. He looked pleased with my discomfort.

Jerk!

We’re busy bickering and brawling with each other when I caught Momoi smiled fondly at us.

“Now it’s time to tell Akashi and the others about our success, Taiga~”

Aomine patted Momoi’s head while she stuck her tongue out at him. I covered my smile with my hand, they’re so…. cute. A pretty face and uuumm.. Big boobs (once again, Aomine’s words, not mine) doesn’t that sound exactly like Aomine’s type? I wonder why Aomine and Momoi aren’t dating each other, they look so good together.

“Come on, Taiga.”

Aomine grabbed my wrist and tugged my hand gently, after I uttered my gratitude for her willingness to help us, she ushered us outside. We started walk away, but Momoi’s voice halted my steps.

“Kagamin.”

She looked straight at me, put her hands on her hips and leaned slightly to me.

“I like you Kagamin. You’re a good guy like your father. But… I won’t give Kuroko up to you. I’ll never give up!!”

She stomped out and slammed the door on our faces.

I blinked.

“… What was that?”

Aomine smirked and leaned closer to whisper into my ear.

“She declared a war to you.”

I blinked again.

“A war?”

“Yep. A war… For Kuroko’s love.”

Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After I recovered from the shock of Momoi’s declaration, we walked back to the school. Aomine took me to the parking lot and I was struck by the two-wheeled vehicle in front of me. There, a beautiful black old-bike stood proudly before my eyes. While I’m busy ogling the _old-but-sexy-well maintained-bike_ , Aomine handed me a helmet.

“What?”

“Put it on.”

“Huh?”

Aomine sighed then snatched the helmet from my grip. Before I can protest, he put the helmet on my head. He threw his long legs over the bike and sat down with ease. He turned to me and quirked an eyebrow.

“What are you waiting for? Don’t just stand there like an idiot, come here!”

“Bastard! I don’t wanna!”

“So? You wanna walk to my house?”

Uuggh.. I don’t want to ride the bike with him, but I also don’t want to walk to his house. I reluctantly climbed behind him and grumbled quietly.

“Wrap your hands around me.”

“Wha-No!! I’m not a girl! I’m fine.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” he shrugged and put his helmet on, and…

“Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhh!!”

He was speeding off and turned sharply at the corner, I’m hugging him tightly without thinking and am unconsciously hiding my face on his shoulder. I could feel how Aomine’s body rumbled with laughter. I couldn’t help blushing furiously.

Stupid! Stupid asshole!!

We stopped in front of a quite large house, a mix of japanese and modern architecture. There is a big gate and behind it I saw a large yard (but not as large as Akashi’s yard). There are two buildings, the big one is Aomine’s house and the other one is something like.. _A doujo_.

“Home sweet home.”

A beautiful girl burst out from the door and threw herself to Aomine.

“Aomine-kun!!”

After I take a look closer at the girl, I realized she’s wearing… Uuummm… rather provocative clothes. Blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips and a vampire. Who is she?

“Who is this guy?”

She’s eyeing me from my head to my toes. I don’t like her eyes, she looks like she’s judging me. Aomine released her arms and put his hand on my back.

“Oh! This is Kagami Taiga. The Shiki’s heir.”

She gaped and looked back and forth to me and Aomine.

“The Shiki’s heir? That means he’s your…”

She trailed off, Aomine wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

“Yes, he is.”,”No, I’m not.”, we said at the same time.

She pulled Aomine and started clinging to his arm. She blatantly ignored me and _politely_ pushed me aside from Aomine.

“You said you wanted to take me on a date, Daiki. Come on~”

“I said that two months ago, Yuki.”

The blonde pouted and was glaring at me when Aomine _once again_ slipped away from her embrace.

Whoaaa… If looks could kill someone, maybe I would be dead now.

She tried to flirt with Aomine but to no avail. It was like talking to the wind. Poor girl…

“Yuki, go home.”

She is furious. Her face flushed red because of shame, she turned around, gave me one last glare and knocked my shoulder on her way out.

Aomine opened his front door, walked in casually and obviously ignored the scene before him. He took me to his living room and told me to sit wherever I want. He disappeared and was back with a tray full of cookies and two cans of coke.

“That’s so sweet of you, Aomine.”

“Shut up! Just eat it!”

Well, I don’t need to be told twice to eat something. I gleefully munched the cookies and gulped down the coke. Aomine shook his head and chuckled lightly.

“My parents has some business in Kyoto, so they’re not home. They really wanna meet you, you know.”

I opened my mouth but closed it again when a tall guy with a blank expression suddenly appeared and bowed his head to us. Aomine introduced the guy as Susa Yoshinori, one of his clan members.

“Hi! Nice to meet you Susa-san.”

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Kagami-san.”

After a brief introduction, Aomine gave Susa an order and sent him away. He turned to me and began to tease me about the blonde girl.

“Are you jealous, Taiga?”

“Jealous? Of who?”

Aomine smirked and shifted closer to me, “The blonde girl. She’s one of my exes, but she’s a stubborn one. You don’t have to worry, the me now, would not interested in someone other than you.”

“Over-confident bastard.”

He snorted, “Oh! But she’s a real catch, you know? She’s hot and she knows it. She’s always wearing sexy clothes. Do you like a sexy girl, Taiga? Or maybe you’re embarrassed, huh virgin boy~?”

“Nope. Alex is more extreme than her. So, it’s nothing to me.”

The smirk slipped of his face and he gripped my hand firmly.

“Who’s Alex? You’re girlfriend? Fuck-buddy? Lover? Akashi and the others will not happy if they hear-“

“Whoaaa..cut it out! Alex? My girlfriend?! Eeeewwww…. She’s not!! And what’s wrong with me being a virgin? That’s none of your business!!”

Aomine’s grip loosened slightly and he scoffed, “Then who is she?”

“Well… She’s like… a sister to me. Yeah, an older sister.”

Aomine breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his body, he doesn’t seem aware of his actions. I’m also relieved because he forgot about the‘virgin-boy’ matter and I was happy to change the topic. I told him a bit about Alex’s bad habit to wear so little clothes when she visits me. Aomine tch-ed and said that I was so lucky. We talked about a lot of things, most of them are the Kiseki no Sedai members clan.

“You already know that Akashi’s clan has a high influence on our government, right? If we’re talking about the other clans…. Kise’s clan are almost dominating the Japan entertainment community. Besides Kise, a lot of his clan members are models, actors, producers, some of them are even famous directors. Then, there’s Midorma’s family. Aside from being the leader of the Shutoku clan, his father is the director of a famous hospital in Japan, and his siblings are great doctor who’re scattered around the world. While Muraskibara’s family are in charge of organizing and supervising the traffic and trading in Japan, even the illegal one.”

“Whoaaaa… So, beside Yakuza, you and the other families are also working in other fields ... Something like a disguise or a second cover?”

“Yeah, more or less like that.”

“Then… How about you and Kuroko’s clans?”

He crossed his legs and tapped his chin.

“Well, my old man is the leader of the Touo clan, a Yakuza clan and the funny thing is my uncle is the head of the Japanese police department. My old man said that we had to have links within the police to ‘smoothe out’ our business and it’s easier for us to monitor the situation around us. But, it’s not just my uncle, some of my family members are also important members of the Japanese police force. My family’s second cover is the contrast of Kuroko’s family. While we work in front of the screen, Kuroko’s family are the ones who move behind the scenes. They are the assassins family.”

I stared at Aomine with a face full of awe, “Wow…That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, it’s not hard for them because of their weak and almost invisible presences.”

That’s right! At my first day in school, I also didn’t know since when Kuroko stood behind me.

“Our families are like light and shadow…. While we take care of the legal one, they’re the illegal one… We work openly and they work discreetly. That's why Akashi asked our clan members to be the ones who would help the werewolves.”

That sounds complicated and simple at the same time. I know a lot of vampires are have two or more covers and apparently it also applies to their clan. As you know, the Shiki clan is also a Yakuza clan, but in his daily day, my father is an ordinary businessman. My other clan members are also working various jobs. Tatsuya who has a bakery, Alex is a basketball coach, et cetera.

Our conversation stopped when the brunette who kidnapped me from the airport and the timid guy who I’ve seen with the others a few days ago approached us, Wakamatsu and Sakurai. Aomine told them about the werewolves and asked them if they’re willing to help the werewolves. They said _'yes_ ' then intended to retreat but Aomine stopped and teased them about their 'politeness’. Wakamatsu grumbled and the poor Sakurai stammered badly. They look so close together, either as an heir and his members clan or as friends. After a lot of teasing, bitching and chatting with each other, I decided to go home.

“So, what do you think of our first date? I know it’s a bit boring because we just visited Satsuki’s house and mine, but I’ll take you somewhere nice on our second date.”

He’s waiting for my answer patiently and I just looked back with a puzzled face. Well… This is definitely NOT a date. Like he said before, we just visited Momoi’s house and his home, but… I could see the other side of Aomine (a little). As a childhood friend, as a womanizer, as Touou’s heir.

“Not bad.”

“So, how ‘bout a second date? Soon?”

I pretended to be thinking and a grin appeared on my face. He wiggled his eyebrows and stared at me expectantly.

“Nope. But.. I will (maybe) think about it.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading and see you later :)


	8. The Silver Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, long time no see!
> 
> My beta and I are really reaaaaalllly sorry for the (super)late update guys....  
> It has been (almost) four months since the last update, and I felt really bad because of it  
> I can't give you a long explanation but the past few months were a hectic months for both of us
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me till now and I really hope you're sticking to this fic till the end
> 
> The mistakes that remains are all mine, please enjoy the chap~

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

‘Talking on the phone’

Thought

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHIKI**

**Chapter 8**

**Kagami P.O.V**

The atmosphere feels heavy and tense. All of the Kiseki no Sedai and the werewolves have been waiting for news from our colleagues. The three werewolves were sitting on the couch, their faces looked calm but their rigid postures betrayed the act. Aomine was passing back and forth in the middle of the room, a scowled marring his face, while Murasakibara leaning his tall body against the wall and Midorima was looking boredly at some weird looking doll (today’s fortune charm he said) in his hand. Kuroko and Akashi, unsurprisingly looked composed but I know that deep down they must be worried about their friends as well.

After Aomine and I told the Kiseki no Sedai that Satsuki had agreed to help us, they called the werewolves to meet and discuss the issue. Kuroko was also back with two members of his clan to help Wakamatsu and Sakurai. One was a polite and quiet, black haired guy with thick eyebrows, Mitobe Rinnosuke and his friend, an easy going guy with short, spiky and dark brown hair, Koganei Shinji.

After we went through a long meeting, a lot of arguments and a bunch of plan B, C and D, we all finally decided to send them in last night with a map of the abandon building where the captives were being held. Satsuki has equipped them all with a protective amulet to avoid the traps and some spells if something should go wrong.

A few hours has passed since then, but there has been absolutely no communication or news from them. Each of the clans began to feel agitated sitting still without doing anything. I'm sure they really wanted to help Wakamatsu and the others but they’re also aware that it could ruin all their plans and endanger them instead.

Another couple of hours passed when I finally sensed some presences behind the door. We’re all looking at the door expectantly. The door opened and we’re greeted by familiar faces. A sigh of relief filled the room but that didn’t last when we looked a little closer at their current condition. Their body were covered by blood and dirt. Our attention shifted to the two unconscious people on Wakamatsu’s and Mitobe’s backs. We rushed to help them and put the unconscious werewolves gently on the couch.

Aomine looked at his clan members, his voice steeled.

“What happened?”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal P.O.V**

Hyuuga Junpei and Izuki Shun were on their way to visit the Kirisaki clan when a group of rogue hunters attacked and captured them. There are about five to six of them, they looked like a bunch of amateurs but their weapons were fucking dangerous and rare. Hyuuga felt something was off about the fact that a group of unexperienced hunters had access and even had a weapon like that, but a silver bullet through his shoulder had stopped his suspicious thoughts, then his and his friend’s body slumped to the ground.

When Hyuuga opened his eyes, he briefly felt relief when he saw the Kirisaki’s alpha sitting calmly across from him, but when his eyes caught a tall guy with piercing eyes and silver hair standing beside Haizaki, Hyuuga’s eyes widen sligthly.

A hunter.

A very powerful one on top of that.

Stood beside Haizaki Shougo, the Kirisaki’s leader.

His breath hitched and realization came to him. He glanced at Izuki and he looked as shocked as he was. Haizaki seemed to realize that the two werewolves in front of him finally realized their situation, and a devious smile formed on his face. Haizaki put them in a room with no windows and protected by anti-werewolves spells. How could Haizaki, a werewolf do that?? Yeah, because of the hunter’s help. They also put silver shackles on Hyuuga’s and Izuki’s ankles, deflating their slim chances to escape.

After being held captive for almost three weeks, a familiar figure entered their cells and that was when Hyuuga and Izuki realized that they fucked up. Nijimura Shujo stood proudly and looked down at them and everything went black.

A month has passed and they began to lose their hope of help from their clan. They were asleep when they heard some commotion from outside. Their little hope was stamped down when they instead saw four vampires approaching them, but when the vampires told them that they came to rescue them, Hyuuga and Izuki finally passed out because of the exhaustion and their injuries.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiyoshi took their friends away after he said _‘thank you’_ to Wakamatsu and the others. Both of the races decided to treat their friend’s wounds as a priority and meet again in a few days to talk about their next move. The werewolves also promised to free Shirogane Kojo soon and keep in touch with the vampires. All of them went back to their own home and hoped for some good rest after the dread of waiting.

Except Kagami.

Kagami was sitting rigidly on his couch. He grabbed the couch arm tightly, his breathing short and quick, he’s very close to having a panic attack.

A silver haired hunter.

That couldn’t be…?

But Hyuuga’s description about the hunter is exactly like someone he really knew. Someone he considered as his big brother, other than Tatsuya. Someone who had taught Kagami about a lot of things. Someone who’s always protected him from the bullies who thought of Kagami as a freak, **a halfblood**. One of a few people who gave Kagami the strength to stand up for himself.

Kagami was five when he first met Daisuke Touya, a twelve years old trainee hunter. His father is one of Kagami’s father’s hunter friends. A lot of people said that Daisuke is the mirror image of Kagami. While Kagami has a bad temper, is loud, and friendly with the others, Daisuke are calm, polite and a bit aloof. Although Tatsuya and he have the same instinct to protect Kagami, they aren’t close friends. They have their own way to keep Kagami from the bullies and they respect each other because of it.

Daisuke adored Kagami’s mother and had a bit crushed on her when he was a teenager, Kagami found out about that fact years later and he teased him a lot because of it. Daisuke’s father is a strict hunter, but he also has a soft spot for his only child, that was why he allowed Daisuke to visit the Shiki clan a lot back then.

That day, his father was assigned as Kagami’s mother personal bodyguard and escorted her to meet her family. Then ‘ **that incident** ’ happened. His father and Kagami’s mother died because of the attack from a group of mysterious assassins. And that day, _the old_ Daisuke had gone with them as well.

He began to change. He became more cold and indifferent. His hatred against supernatural creatures grew and he began to distance himself from his friends and family. One day, he disappeared. No one knows where he went. Until now.

Kagami closed his eyes, took a long breath and slowly rearranged his breath.

No. He would not be moping all night because of his sudden uncertainty. He needed to rest. He took a pledge and **promised** to help Kiyoshi and the others. He wants to reveal the truth about the council and those two clans. He won’t hesitate because of personal reasons. He can’t.

And he really hopes he won’t.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami P.O.V**

I startled when I heard my door bell ringing and forced me up from my deep slumber. I opened one eye and took a peek at the clock beside me. It’s 6 a.m!!

Who the hell is visiting me at a time like this?!

Just ignored it Kagami… Five more minutes… Or ten maybe… Yeah, after that I’ll wake up, take a bath and have breakfast. The unwanted guest and school can wait a little.

‘DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!’

Oh fuck it!

I stretched my body and gave a satisfied grunt when I heard a popping sound. I approached my front-door slowly and opened it.

“Good morning, Taiga”.”Good morning, Kagamichii~”

I blinked sleepily at Midorima and Kise. Well… That’s a weird couple.

“Oooohhh~ bed-hair!! You’re so cute Kagamichii~”, Kise cooed and glanced at Midorima, “Don’t you think so, midorimachii??”

Midorima’s cheeks turn pink slightly as he fixes his glasses, “I do.”

I slammed the door shut.

I turned around and ignored the rapid knocking on my door, frantic shouting of my name and the ringing bell. A few minutes later, I took pity on them (and the neighbors) and opened the door.

“What are you guys doing at my flat?”

“We want to go to school with you, Kagamichii~”

“Aomine and Kuroko are absent today because they’re still tending to their member’s injuries, Akashi has something important to do and Murasakibara has some family business to attend to, so we decided to pick you up and are going school together.” Midorima filled in.

Going to school together?! Are they high school girls?!

“No.”

I intended to close the door again but Kise’s hand grabbed the door frame and his face turned serious.

“The situation is still not safe, Kagamichii. We have to ensure your safety-“

I opened my mouth to protest but Midorima cut me off.

“We know you can take care of yourself, Taiga… But we have all agreed to accompany you when we have time. I know you must be feeling annoyed because of our paranoia, but please understand our concern.”

When Wakamatsu and the others went to save the werewolves, there wasn’t any sign of Haizaki, Kujo or the silver haired hunter. The abandoned building was only guarded by the rogue hunters who had attacked Hyuuga and Izuki in the beginning. We still don’t know the two clans leaders and the silver haired hunter whereabouts, and they must be beginning to realize our involvement in the rescue mission, so the rainbow heads concerns are reasonable, but ...

“… Alright, come in”

Midorima smiled slightly as he passed me and Kise bounced happily into my living room. I turned around and stopped in my tracks when I felt someone’s eyes on me. I stepped out into the hall and looked around, but I didn’t see anything wrong or suspicious, so I pushed away the weird feeling in my gut and went back into my flat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I’m beat.

Today I was hanging out with Midorima and Kise. After school, they took me to play basketball till dawn and then we ate dinner at Maji Burger. I know Kise is always excited and noisy, but I’ve never thought that Midorima is also the chatty-type person when you get to know him better.

Well… I grudgingly admit that I enjoyed spending my time with them today and felt a lot better than this morning.

I nodded my head at the security in front of my apartment, climbed the stairs and searched formy keys when I saw something in my mailbox. I opened it and was frozen in place.

An Easter lily.

A fucking Easter lily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_‘I want to give something to your mother for her birthday, Taiga. Do you have any suggestions?’_

_‘Humm…’_

_I tapped my chin with my chubby finger and swung my shorts legs in the water. Touya nii-chan accompanied me to play in the lake because the adults were busy with their ‘grown up business’._

_‘A lily! An Easter lily!! She’s always happy when daddy gives her that flower. I love an easter lily too! They’re so beautiful, so white… and… and… white.’_

_Touya nii-chan chukled and he ruffled my hair._

_‘Okay. Thank you, Taiga. And don’t worry, I’ll absolutely get one for you too.’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My heart was thumping loudly against my ribcage, my ears were ringing and my vision was beginning to blur. I stumbled with my key and my hand shook as I tried to open the door. That feeling is back again. The feeling that someone is watching me. Whoever he or she is, they’re watching me struggle to find my key.

When I finally found the key, I unlocked the door, scrambled inside and slammed it shut with a loud bang. I picked my phone from my pocket and pressed a dial button.

'Hello?'

'Tatsuya ...'

'Oh! Hello, Taiga! Did you finally miss your big brother? Because I certainly miss you- '

It seemed Tatsuya heard my shaky breath and his teasing tone changed to a concerned one.

'Taiga? Did something happen? Hello? Taiga, say something! You’re freaking me out here, bro... '

'... He's here Tatsuya. He’s here.'

'He? He’s who?'

'He’s here in Japan!!'

'Take a deep breath, Taiga. Calm yourself... And explain slowly to me who exactly is this person you’re talking about.'

'Touya nii-I mean... Daisuke Touya. He’s here. In Japan.’

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno since when this fic become a bit serious... (o_O)  
> And yup, I slipped in one of my original characters again... hope you don't mind, guys  
> I still can't promise a regular update, but I'll try to give the next chap faster than this one


	9. Violet Bakery a.k.a The Yosen Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Howdy??  
> Thank you for all of the lovely comments and kudos, guys! It means a lot to me :) 
> 
> A BIG thanks to my wonderful beta, Jessie, for the beta-ed chap *hugs  
> The mistakes that remains are all mine, please enjoy the chap

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Of course... Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

‘Talking on the phone’

Present

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHIKI**

**Chapter 9**

 

_'... He's here Tatsuya. He’s here.'_

_'He? Who’s he?'_

_'He’s here in Japan!!'_

_'Take a deep breath, Taiga. Calm yourself... And explain slowly to me who exactly this person you’re talking about is.'_

_'Touya nii- I mean... Daisuke Touya. He’s here. In Japan.’_

Tatsuya was suddenly quiet on the other end of the line.

‘Tatsuya? Hello, Tatsuya?!’

‘I- sorry, Taiga… I just- I mean… Are you really sure about that?’

My mind is flashing back at the Easter lily on my mail box. My heart was still racing and my hands were still trembling slightly. I gripped my phone tighter while I shook my head even though I know Tatsuya can’t see me.

‘I don’t know, Tatsuya. I’ve haven’t seen him with my own eyes ( _yet_ )… But ever since last night, I felt someone was watching me, and this morning… I found an Easter lily in my mail box.’

‘Shit!’

‘Yeah, shit. You’re damn right…’, I can’t help but say it with a bitter tone. We both let out a long breath.

‘Do you need me to come to Japan, Taiga? I could book a ticket to Japan tomorrow morning and-’

‘No! I mean ... I want you to stay there and do something for me. Can you find my father’s hunter friends and ask them about Touya?’

‘... Okay.’

‘Thanks a lot, Tatsuya.’

‘You’re welcome, Taiga. Are you sure you don’t need me there? My mother will not mind taking care ofthe shop for a while.’

Yeah, Tatsuya hasn’t changed at all. He’ll always keep worrying about me. This side of him pisses me off but also makes me miss his presence.

‘Nah. I'll be okay, mom!’

‘Jerk!’

‘Bitch!’

I can imagine him smiling right now, and I also have my own grin on my face.

‘Once again, thank you, bro.’

‘No worries. Take care of yourself, okay? Don’t you ever hesitate to tell me if you need my help.’

‘Yeahyeah, I got it. Bye, Tatsuya!’

‘Bye, Taiga!’

I hung up the phone and dropped my body on the couch. I felt a little better after talking to Tatsuya. Now, what should I do next? Should I tell Kuroko and the others about Touya? Or do I wait for the information from Tatsuya before I tell them?

Nah. I give up.

I can’t come up with anything right now. I need to shut down my brain for a few hours, so I can continue to think about what I will do after I get my strength back.

Time to sleep, Kagami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Kagami-kun...”

“Kagami-kun.”

“ Kagami-kun!”

I startled when Kuroko put his hand on my arm. I looked around and finally remembered where I am. He looked questioningly at me, but I whispered _‘I’m okay’_ and felt so grateful Kuroko didn’t press the issue, at least for now. I think Kuroko and the others have realized that I’ve been restless since this morning, they keep stealing worried glances toward me when they think I don’t see them.

My old man has called me yesterday. It seemed the news about the werewolves and the silver-haired hunter has reached his ears. He asked if I was okay and offered to take me back to America for a while, so he can protect me easier there. I know he’s just worried about my safety, but I insisted that I'll be fine to stay here. He has finally relented to my request, but made me promise to call him and would go back to America as soon as possible if the situation is getting worse.

I think my father’s concern is reasonable. Until now, we still don’t know who killed my mother and Touya’s father, and we know the reason of Touya’s departure was to find out the truth behind it. So… If Touya is in Japan, there’s a possibility that he found something that lead him to come here. Or the worst possiblity is...

… He has finally found a clue about the whereabouts of the culprit. **Here**. In Japan.

“Well, we’re dropping you here with Murasakibara, Taiga.”

I snapped out from my thoughts and felt the limousine had slowed down and stopped. The limousine’s door opened, I stepped out and looked up at a simple but nice looking bakery. _‘Violet Bakery’_ was written on the big board in front of the shop. I could see a lot of people, mostly teenagers through the glass windows.

Kise waved his hand before he closed the car’s door, then the driver slowly drove off, leaving me standing awkwardly beside Murasakibara. He silently grabbed my hand and gently pulled me toward the bakery.

The bell chimed when Muraskibara opened the bakery’s door. The inside of the store is dominated by brown and cream colors, a few round tables lined up on the right side of the shop, the atmosphere warm and cozy. A few groups of teenagers are looking at the variously shaped cakes and freshly baked breads, that are neatly arranged on the table and in a display case. There are also kids with their parents enjoying their cakes while relax at their tables.

The sweet scent of cakes and breads makes my mouth water, Murasakibara chuckled when my stomach grumbled loudly. He ushered me to a door at the corner of the room, some of the waiters smiled or nodded their head at us when we passed by. He took me to a small room, an office I think, and told me to sit down on the couch and wait for him there. After a few minutes, I relaxed my body and closed my eyes.

I’m feeling so tired today.

A few hours before, Akashi told us about a visit from one of the council members. He asked if the werewolf clans are back in town. Akashi’s father comfirmed the news but pretended he didn’t know about their motive to come back here. He also _visited_ the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai members to asked the same thing.

I still remembered our conversation froma few hours ago.

_"I refuse."_

_"You can’t refuse, Taiga, it’s for your own safety.", Akashi’s calm demeanor slipped a little because of my stubbornness._

_"I-"  
_

_This is not the time for your ‘I-can-look-after–myself-speak’, Taiga. The council is beginning to become wary and suspicious of our clans. They even came to visit **all of us** , and we’re sure that they will give you a visit as well._

_“I’m not gonna say anything about our alliance with Kiyoshi-san’s clan!”_

_“We have never doubted your loyalty, Taiga… But what we are concerned about is your decision to come back to Japan.”_

_“That was my Old man’s decision, not mine..”, I muttered softly and Aomine snorted at my sulky tone._

_Akashi leaned forward, “You know that the council is still bitter about your father’s marriage, right? They felt betrayed…”_

_“Well, they have succeeded to cast us out.”, and now it was Kise and Midorima’s turn to chuckle, while Kuroko smiled slightly because of my response._

_“That’s exactly the problem._ _Your coming back will make the others clans doubt the council’s capability to keep the law. The agreement of our great-great-grandparents is the only thing that’s holding them back. They’re definitely looking for ways to **get rid of** you again.” **or** **kill you**... _

_I_ _gulped, suddenly felt a little fear creeping in my heart because of the other meanings that were implied in Akashi’s words._

_“So, what do you think their plan is for me…?”_

_Midorima is the one who answered me this time, “They might try to link the return of the werewolves with yours. For example, they would accuse you of seeking help from the werewolves and cooperate with them to take revenge at the council because they had casted your family out.”_

_“That’s ridiculous! Although the cooperatingp art is true, but for a different reason.”_

_I tried to joke about the situation, but their serious faces shut my mouth. I sighed, “All right, so do you have any plans? What do you want me to do?”_

They decided to keep their eyes on me. They thought it’s not safe if I stay alone at my apartment, so one of them will sleep over at my place (or I stay at their place) till the situation gets better.

I absolutely objected the idea at first, because come on! I’m not a kid, and I don’t need a babysitter!! I had enough of them trailing after me at school and now they will impose my privacy too? A big NO.

But you know the rainbow heads, right? They hardly accept no as an answer. Correction. They NEVER take no as an answer. So I was the one who gave up in the end.

I didn’t realize when Murasakibara came back to the room, but when I opened my eyes, he was already sitting across from me with two plates full of cakes and sweets in his hands. He put one of the plates in front of me, but I just raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is this?”

“Cakes and some sweets.”

“Geezzz… I know, but why are you suddenly giving me cake?”

“Just eat it, Kagachin.”

“Nah. I’m not hungry”

Before Murasakibara opened his mouth, my stomach once again announced his own thoughts out loud.

Uugh! That’s really embarrassing! I really wanna scold my own stomach. A soft laugh broke my awkward situation and I was staring at him, astonished. I rarely see Murasakibara laughing, so it’s refreshing to see this side of his usual ignorant-self. While he’s trying to calm himself, I reluctantly shove the cake in my mouth and my eyes widened.

“This is so delicious!!”

And no, that’s not me trying to be polite. This cake is truly one of the most delicious cakes that I’ve ever tasted.

“Thank you.”

“You’re the one who made these?”

A small smile with a glimpse of pride appeared on his face, ”Yeah, do you like it?”

“No, I don’t like it. I love it!!”

I shove another big bite into my mouth, and Murasakibara started to eat his portion too. In a flash, the plates are empty and I patted my stomach with a content face. Murasakibara stood up, gathered the plates and disappeared again behind the door. He came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and this time he sat down beside me.

He gave me the mug and I slowly took a sip of it. I relax my body and hummed when the exhaustion slowly faded from my body. A big, warm hand patted my head softly.

“Everything is going to be all right, Kagachin.”

Oh. _Oh_.

I get it now. Murasakibara tried to cheer me up in his own way and I’m so grateful for his effort. I nodded my head slightly and gave him a soft smile.

“Thank you, Murasakibara.”

He looked dazedly at me with a pink hue tinting his cheeks. A second later, he blinked out from his reverie and leaned his body against the couch, stretching his long legs.

“You’re welcome, Kagachin.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A familiar ringtone filled the room, pulling me out from my deep slumber. Huh. When did I fall asleep? I opened my eyes, grabbed my bag and absentmindedly searched for my phone in it.

‘Hello?’

‘Taiga?’

‘Ah, yes. Kiyoshi-san?’

‘Yeah, it’s me. Are you with the Kiseki no Sedai right now?’

I glanced beside me, Murasakibara is sleeping soundly.

‘No, I’m just with Murasakibara. Did something happen?’

‘No, everything is all right. Please tell the others to meet up, tomorrow after school ends. We’ll bring Shirogane-san with us.’

‘Okay, I’ll tell them immediately.’

‘Thanks, Taiga. And sorry for disturbing your sleep, kay?’

My face flushed slightly because Kiyoshi had caught me picking up the phone half asleep.

‘It’s okay. I didn’t even realize that I had fallen asleep. Thank you for the info, Kiyoshi-san.’

A deep chuckle rumbled through the phone, ’You forgot to call me Teppei again, Taiga. All right, see you later and take care of yourself, kay?’

Why is everyone so irritatingly protective of me lately?!

‘… Yeah, you too, Kiyo- I mean… Teppei-san.’

I closed my phone with a soft click. Murasakibara was still sleeping peacefully, his tall body curled up on the couch and I began to feel sleepy again. I tugged the blanket that tangled in my feet (I think Murasakibara draped it over my body when I fell asleep) and covered both our bodies this time.

I hope tomorrow’s meeting will run smoothly and we can figure out what our next move is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 


	10. Chihiro's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuummm... Hi guys *grins awkwardly  
> Please don't look at me like that, I know it's been a long time since the last update... almost three months?  
> This past few months has been... frenzied months for me. My job is (constantly) keeping me busy (T_T)  
> I'm so sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy this chap tho'
> 
> Thanks a lot, Jess!! You have patiently beta'd this chapand support me till now *hugs  
> All mistakes that remains are mine :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Of course... Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHIKI**

**Chapter 10**

**Kagami P.O.V**

“Daisuke.”

I tried to not flinch when I heard Touya’s name from Shirogane-san’s mouth. All the attention in the room focused on the older vampire.

“I heard them call this Silver hunter by this name… Daisuke.”, he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to recollect his memories.

“I don’t know what his motive is, but he’s actually never friendly with the vampires nor with the werewolves. I rarely saw him, I spent almost of my time locked in….”, Shirogane-san trailed off, but we know exactly what he want to say.

Seven years.

Shirogane-san lost his freedom and became their prisoner for almost seven years. I can’t imagine how it must feel to be locked up without being able to see the sun and the moon for years without knowing if I’m still going to be alive tomorrow. All the people who tried to look for him had given up and assumed that he had died, but here he is now, with us.

Akashi put his hand on Shirogane-san’s shoulder, "Shirogane-san, you don’t have to tell us about your experience right now, you must still be tired, get some rest and tell us later when-"

“No, I'm fine. I feel a lot better after all those years confined in there. At least now, I can provide you with useful information and so I didn’t spend my time as their prisoner in vain.”

Akashi withdrew his hand and nodded slowly. Shirogane-san took a deep breath and continued.

“One night, they came to my house.”

“They? Who are they?”, Kise cut in, grinning sheepishly when the others glared at him.

“They are… a few of the Mikazuki’s clan members and their leader at that time, Nijimura Kenji.”

“Shuuzo’s father.”, Midorima said as he glanced at Akashi’s face, his mouth set in a grim line.

“He came because the council told him to give me a mission... to kill someone.”  
Shirogane-san stopped, he looked up at me and I unconsciously held my breath in anticipation of what he would say. Whatever it is, I don’t think it’s anything good.

“Chihiro Akiyama, or you know her as Kagami Chihiro. She was Kagami’s wife.”

Everyone gasped.

My mother.

All their eyes were on me, my face turned pale and it brought back my memories of a few years ago.

_“Where’s mom, dad_ _? It has been a few days, why hasn’t she come back yet? Didn’t she say that she would come back in three days?”  
My old man gathered me in his arms, buried his face in the crook of my neck and clung to me like I was his anchor that kept him together, and yeah, maybe I was. His voice hoarse, muffled against my shoulder, “She didn’t return, Taiga. She can’t. Your mother will never come back to us.”_

That was the first and the last time I’ve ever seen my father cry. Until this day, I didn’t know what exactly the cause of her death was. I’ve asked almost every member of the Shiki’s clan, but they would politely avoid the question, and when I asked my old man directly, he would just shake his head, his face full of grief and pain. Then I never brought up the question again.

Aomine put his hand on my back, rubbing in a circle and on the other side, Kuroko’s hand settled on my knee. They tried to comfort me, so are the others and I’m so grateful with their gestures. When I looked back at Shirogane-san, a sad smile tugged on the corner of his mouth.

“Of course, I refused. They didn’t give up though. They still persuaded me to do it, they said a lot of bad things about Kagami and his wife. He said Kagami conspired with the hunters to take revenge on us, because we had expelled him and his family from Japan. I didn’t believe any of it. Kagami is one of my best friends, I knew he would never do such things. He is a good person, so was his wife.”  
  
Yes, almost everyone who had known my mother said she was a good woman. She easily forgives someone for their mistakes, even if that person had hurt her before. She was also very protective of her family. She would stand up for them if someone spoke against her husband and son. A loving mother and a caring wife.

Shirogane said they weren’t pleased with his rejection, and finally decided to imprison him, in fear that he would reveal their plan to Kagami.

After a few weeks of being held captive, he overheard the guards in front of his cage talking about their disappointment of Kenji’s decision to made an alliance with the werewolf clan, or more precisely, with the Kirisaki clan. At first, he didn’t believe what they have said, but he gained information from the new guard that they indeed made an alliance.

They told the werewolves to get rid of my mother.

“Why would Shougo agree to do that? Wouldn’t it just make us become the bad guys?”, Makoto looked at his alpha, waiting for an answer.

“I think his clan wanted to take revenge on us ... They wanted us to fight againts the vampires, well except the Mikazuki clan.”, golden eyes glowed with anger.

“Decades ago, the Kirisaki’s Alpha and several members of his clan had slaughtered an innocent human family just because one of them was a hunter that had hurt the Alpha’s son. The other werewolf clans, including our clan, were very upset and loathed their actions. My father was our clan's leader at that time. The other clans decided to punish the Kirisaki's leader and the clan’s members. 

The Alpha and a few members who had committed the massacre were executed, while the other clan members had been exiled from the circle-pack and we lowered their level to _Delta_ , the lowest caste in our clans. The sentence was only temporary though. Ten years of living humiliated and degraded, they came back to ask for forgiveness. After a long discussion, we’ve finally decided to forgive the Kirisaki clan and restored their status. But it seems even after so many years, they’re still holding a grudge against us ...”, Kiyoshi-san chuckled bitterly.

“So, that’s one of the reasons why all of you suddenly disappeared years ago, beside Taiga’s father-”, Aomine was rambling.

My old man? Was my old man somehow involved in this case?

Aomine stopped abruptly. He flickered his eyes to me and seems to realize that he had said something that shouldn’t have been said. He tried to change the topic but I would not let this one go. I leaned in closer to him and narrowed my eyes.

“What do you mean ‘beside Taiga’s father?’ Did my Old man have something to do with the incident?”

I could hear the others sigh and Midorima muttered an _'_ _Aho.'_ under his breath. Aomine cringed, scratched his head and finally slumped his shoulders in defeat.

“My father once told me, a few months after Kagami Chihiro’s death, they got information that said the culprit of your mother’s and your father’s hunter friend’s death, was a werewolf. The Shiki clan and the clans that had a good relationship with Kagami-san were furious. With a few hunters who were also good friends of your father, they fought together against the werewolves ...”

The fight between my clan and the werewolves? Why have I never heard about this?! Why did my old man hide this fact from me??

“... The war lasted for a few days. For some reason, your father suddenly came and apologized to the werewolves. It looks like your father was aware that they were being played off by someone and had already known who the real perpetrator was back then. I think you can tell the rest of the story, Kiyoshi.”, Aomine turned to face Kiyoshi-san.

“Okay… Actually, Kagami-san never told us who the real culprit behind the murder of his wife was. Your dad said he doesn’t want another innocent victim if he got the wrong information again, then he proposed we leave Japan untill the tension eased down. He promised to do his best to make sure and find out who the real perpetrator was. He also promised us he would call us as soon as possible if he had gotten the evidence.”, He looked at me. “In fact, you father was the one who gave us the photos that we showed you in our first meeting. He told us to go back to Japan and persuade all of you to cooperate with us and deal with them together, but ...”, Kiyoshi-san took his eyes off me, looking uncomfortable, “Your dad asked us to hide this fact from all of your clans, especially from you, Taiga.”

THAT Old man!!!

“Well, I'm definitely going to ask my father about this issue as soon as we’re done talking here. Thank you for the information, everyone.”

Some of them winced and fidgeted on their seats because they can feel how pissed I am. I’m a little annoyed with them because they have kept this from me, but ... My dad would be the one that will be getting into big trouble after I’m done talking with him.

Akashi cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

“I think it's better if we continue our discussion another day. It’s been a long day for all of us and we have learned a lot of things that we didn’t know before.”

“I'm fine!! We need to do something about this and fast! We can’t just let them-”

Kuroko gently grabbed my shoulder, “You have to think about Shirogane-san as well, Kagami-kun.”

Their eyes, full of worry and concern, looked at me expectantly. I dropped my body and sank further into the couch.

Yeah. This isn’t just about me, I can’t be selfish and act as I please.

“... Okay. We will continue this conversation later…”

They seem pleased and some of them look relieved with my reluctant decision. The werewolves said good bye and Kiyoshi-san squeezed my hand briefly as he passed by me. I nodded my head in return.

While the others were busy with their own things, they left me alone with Shirogane-san. I looked down at my lap. I’m feeling a little awkward with him after several unsuccessful attempts to start the conversation. When I’m ready to give up after another failed attempt to talk with him, he beat me to it.

“Do they know?”

“Huh?”

“About Daisuke? Daisuke Touya.”

I snapped my head to him so fast that if it wasn’t because my panicked state, I would have felt a little pain in my neck. I opened and closed my mouth, too shocked to say anything.

... How did he know?

Shirogane-san seemed to understand what I mean, “How would I know?”

I nodded my head since I still couldn’t find my voice.

“I've told you before that your father is one of my best friends, right? So, his closest friends are also my friends, including Touya’s father. I've met with Touya a few times, he was still a child back then. When I met him again years later, of course I didn’t recognize him… But then, I remembered those eyes… A pair of ice blue eyes that once looked so pure and innocent, had now become cold and indifferent. On the contrary, it seemed he didn’t remember who I was.”

How much you have changed, Touya nii-chan?

“I ... Touya-nii .. I mean Touya, the last time I saw him was a few months after the death of my mother. At that time, he was already like a different person, so far away ...”,

“... Has he tried to make contact with you lately?”

The Easter lily.

I considered lying but ended up telling the truth.

“He once sent me my mother's favorite flower, and recently it feels like someone has been watching me, although I'm not sure if it’s him or not.”

"Why don’t you tell Aomine and the others?"

I’m looking away from Shirogane-san, clenching and unclenching my hand, feeling uneasy. “... I don’t want to make them worry about me. Without knowing that fact, they have already been very protective of me. If they knew? There’s a possibility they will lock me up somewhere in a safe place.”

Shirogane-san was silent, but he has a soft expression on his face. He patted my shoulder in a paternal gesture.

“I understand what do you mean, but if you feel in danger, you should tell them about Touya, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.”

He patted my shoulder again and walked away, but he halted his steps and turned to me.

“I didn’t lie about your parents, no matter what you hear from other people, you should always believe that your father and your mother are good people. I don’t know why Kagami never told you the truth, but for whatever reason, he just wants to protect you… Don’t be too hard on him, okay?”

I couldn’t help but smile at his concern, “Yeah… Thank you, Shirogane-san.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rainbow heads, one by one have gone home and Akashi took Shirogane-san with him to rest in his house. Kuroko and Kise get a turn at _‘guarding me’_ tonight, that’s why they will come back after getting their stuff for spending the night in my apartment.

Akashi is right, it’s been a hell of a long night. I sighed, stood from the couch, and grabbed my phone to call my old man, but the sound of the bell stopped me.

“Wait!”

Kuroko and Kise are so fast, huh?

I walked towards the front door, opened it, but came to a halt as I spotted who’s behind the door. A familiar but at the same time different pair of eyes meet mine. A pair of eyes that once looked fondly at me, but now just looks so cold with no emotion at all reflected in them. I freeze, my entire body stiffening. I’m grabbing the door knob tightly.

“Long time no see, Taiga.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... a bit cliffhanger for you, guys *evil smiles
> 
> This is Kagami's and Touya's timeline...  
> Now - Kagami(17) and Touya(24)  
> The war between the Shiki clan and the werewolves - a few months after Chihiro's death - Kagami(10) and Touya(17)  
> Kagami's mother and Touya's father death - Kagami Kagami(10) and Touya(17)  
> Kagami and Touya first meeting - Kagami(5) and Touya(12)
> 
> Hope it's help a little!  
> Later~


	11. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! How're you?  
> I know I've said this a lot this past few months, but I'm so sorry for the late update  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and this fic till now with all those random update-times  
> Once again thanks A LOT to my beta, JessieJJ to helped me beta-ed this fic :)  
> All the mistakes that remains are mine

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Of course... Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

_Past_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 11**

 

**Kagami P.O.V**

Fuck. FUCK.

I can’t move my body.

I just stood still as Touya casually walked passed me. My feet were still glued on the floor, and I didn’t dare turn my body. I can hear Touya appreciative hum as he’s looking around my apartment.

“Nice apartment, Taiga. Simple and clean as I expected.”

His soft steps echoed in my room, and then he stopped.

“You don’t have many things and gadgets in here but you have a COMPLETE kitchen set. Still like cooking, don’t you?”

He chuckled softly and his voice was filled with something like… fondness. Nah, it’s impossible. I don’t think he’s the same Touya who was always protecting me when I was a child. He had stopped feeling anything, let alone affection towards me… at least ever since he left all those years ago. I’m suddenly feeling angry and sad at the thought.

When I knew he was the one behind the door, I felt happy and relieved, but when I remembered what he has done to the werewolves and Shirogane-san… When he left us, helped the traitors… It made my anger flare up quickly, and then I finally turned my body and glared at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

He raised his eyebrow. The trace of fondness that I heard before disappeared and was quickly replaced by a tone of indifferent.

“Is that any way to talk to an old friend, Taiga? You hurt my feelings.”, He put his hand on his chest as a gesture of hurt but his cold eyes contradicted the act.

“Shut up! I’m asking you again. What the hell are you doing in my home?”

My heart is beating so fast, and my body is trembling with a mix of anger and fear. It’s been a long time since I last saw Touya, but I’ve never felt like this. He was a great hunter back then but now…

He is different. He IS dangerous.

He took a step forward as I instinctively took a step backward. He studied my movements, watched me like a hawk. He crowded me to the wall, and I leaned my body back, further from him.

_Shit._

A small smirk appeared on his face. He reached out to me and I tried really hard to not flinch from his touch. He put his hands each side from my head and was staring straight into my eyes.

I won’t back down! I raised my chin and forced myself to stare back at him, collecting the rest of my courage. I hate it when someone is taller than me, I have to look up so I can see his face clearly and damn it! Touya has a few inches on me… After all these years, he still beat me in the height department.

“Are you afraid of me, Taiga?”

Honestly? I am. Every fiber in my body is screaming to me to run or fight back as hard as I can, and I know it’s no use to lie in a situation like this. I took a deep breath.

“Well, how would you feel when your _‘old friend’_ , a big, strong, hunter who is giving off a dangerous aura and could easily hurt you, pushed and trapped you against the wall? No shit, Sherlock. You know the answer.”

Ooops, that came out a lot harsher than I intended to.

Something like hurt flashed in his eyes but he blinked it away and it’s gone in a second. He didn’t budge from his spot though. He raised his hand, traced the line of my eyebrow with his thumb.

“You’ve got your father’s hair and eyebrows… But you have your mother’s eyes, Taiga.”

Hurt.

It still hurts when someone mentions her. Especially when that someone is looking back at me with the same sadness as me on his face.

Touya is confusing me.

Sometimes he shuts down all of his emotions and makes me want to beat the shit out of him, but in the next second, he bares his emotion to the world to see, makes me want to hug him and pat him on the back.

It scares me.

It scares me a lot how I still care about him even though I know what he has done and what he has come to be.

“I heard that you came back to Japan to fulfill that stupid agreement. Is that right?”

I kept silent, but I know he got the answer.

“And you didn’t resist at all? Back to Japan, back to the people who had abandoned your clan so you can become _‘a bride’_ for them? As far as I know, you’re straight and like girls… Oh! Or you changed your mind and preference-”

BAM!!

He didn’t see that one coming, neither did I. He barely flinched from my punch, but it give me a bit of satisfaction when I saw the purple colour starting to bloom on his cheek, but it seems my outburst had the opposite effect than I thought, given the look of amusement on his face.

“Shut the fuck up!! You don’t know me! No, you may have known me before… But now, you know nothing about me, so don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

He rubbed his cheek, “You’re right, but you’re also wrong. I may know nothing about the new you… **yet**. But the Taiga I know likes cooking, love meats, like cheese burgers more than teriyaki burgers, gets pissed off when someone is better at playing basketball than him, gives food to stray cats…”

He smiled softly, “… cried with and tried really hard to comfort a kid that he barely knew who had just lost his mother.”

He isn’t fair… Why did he have to bring up how we met for the first time?

I dropped my shoulders, suddenly feeling tired of this conversation. “What do you want from me? Why did you have to show up again?”

_After all this time?_

“Your father knows who the real culprit of Chihiro-san’s murder is.”

I gritted my teeth. Yeah, he does and I REALLY want to know why he is hiding that fact from me.

“Ah… You already knew, huh? Let me guess… From that man, what is his name? Shiro... Shirogane, right? He was your father’s friend.”

“You have known about Shirogane-san, but you have never tried to save him?”

He shrugged, “I know him, but I don’t care. He’s no one to me.”

“He is also your father’s friend!! He even refused to-” ... _kill my mother._

“Still didn’t change the fact that he choose to keep silent rather than tell your father about the council’s plan until it was too late.”

“He didn’t have time to warn my old man!”

“He did. He said that the council still tried to persuade him even after he refused the mission, right? He actually had the time to tell your father before they captured him, but he was a coward! That’s why he didn’t say anything until it was too late.”

_‘They told me that your father was a traitor. I didn’t believe any of it. Kagami is one of my best friends, I knew he would never do such things. He is a good person, so was his wife.’_

“And your father… Why did he never do anything to avenge the death of his wife? Why didn’t he tell you about the war? The real culprit? Why did he instead send you to Japan, where your mother’s killers could easily keep their eyes on you? Send you here to fulfill that ridiculous agreement made by your great great grandmother?!”

I’m standing dumbfounded as Touya’s calm and cool charade is slowly crumbling in front of me.

“You are his son. The heir of the Shiki clan. He shouldn’t have hid the facts about that incident from you. Don’t you feel angry? Disappointed? Pissed off? Because I am. That was the reason I took off all those years ago, searching for the truth about your mother and my father’s killer. I finally found them, and I’ll make sure they will pay and suffer for all the things that they have done to my father, to Chihiro-san…. To you.”

_‘I didn’t lie about your parents, no matter what you hear from other people, you should always believe that your father and your mother are good people. I don’t know why Kagami never told you the truth, but for whatever reason, he just wants to protect you… Don’t be too hard on him, okay?’_

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m really pissed off and disappointed because of my old man’s decision to leave me in the dark about my mother’s killer. But I know for sure that he has his own reason and whatever it is, I’ll ask him about it. Soon.”

He looked surprised by my answer. That smile appeared again… That look… Whenever Touya feels proud with whatever I did, he would give me that **big-brother** smile.

“You’ve grown up, Taiga…”

“KAGAMICHII!!”

Kise’s voice!

“Wha-“

I turned my gaze toward the front door, and saw Kise running toward me.

Shit! I forgot to lock the door! I panicked and wanted to tell Touya to get the hell out, but when I turned to him again… He’s already gone and my balcony door is open slightly.

“Are you all right, Kagamichii? I felt a strong presence here, but… Kagamichii! Hey! Are you hurt?”

My knees felt like jelly and I can’t hold my body up anymore as the tension eased away from me. Kise grabbed hold of my shoulders and helped me stand up again.

“Are you okay, Kagamichii? Did something happen?

“Just… let me catch my breath, kay?”

Kise nodded his head, then he easily lifted me in bridal style. I unconsciously let out a manly yelp…

Hey! I’m not lying! I was really surprised and let out a little high pitched noise but it was absolutely in a manly voice… Yeah… Right… Just forget it.

“Put me down! Kise!!”

He ignored me and walked to the couch… And finally! He finally put me down on the couch. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

“I’m not a kid!”

He chuckled softly, “I know.”

“It’s not funny! And I’m not a girl!”

“Yeah, it’s very obvious that you’re not a girl, Kagamichii. But you don’t have to worry, because you’re still adorable even though you’re not a girl.”, Kise grinned widely and I swear I can see flowers around him like one of those special effects in a shoujo manga. My face was hot, red like tomatoes and I smacked his head but he still didn’t wipe that stupid grin off. He stopped laughing and his expression turned serious.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I shook my head and put my hands on my laps.

“Someone came here, right? Whoever he or she is… They are strong. Really strong. Do you know this person?”

I slowly shook my head again.

Kise tried to get me to tell him about Touya. I stubbornly kept silent, just shook my head every time he asked me any questions. He said he’s going to have to tell the others to investigate it if I wouldn’t say anything. I panicked and grabbed his hand.

“Please, don’t tell them…. I- I just need some time to think for a while, and I have to do something to make sure of a few things. After that, I will tell the others myself, what really happened…”

Kise looks doubtful, he is thinking hard whether to follows my wish or not. I gripped his hand tighter and pulled out my best puppy looks.

“Ryouta, please?”

First name attack! I’m sorry, Kise!

Kise was laughing and shaking his head as if he was facing a small child.  
Well, I must admit I’m acting a bit childish right now.

“You really not fair, Kagamichii! You called me by my first name looking like that? I thought no one could beat me in the puppy eyes act, but it seems I was wrong.”

He sighed, “All right. I'll keep silent for a while, but ...”

He looked at me carefully, “If after a few days, you still don’t say anything about what happened today, I have to tell the others, kay? And you have to tell them about it.”

I gulped.

Yeah, I know that sooner or later I have to tell them about Touya… But before that happen, I have to call my old man, because he ows me an explanation about Touya and my mother’s killer.

“Kagami-kun? Kise-kun? The front door is open, what’s wrong?”

Kuroko is walking up to us with a small duffle bag on his back

“I couldn’t wait to meet Kagamicchi again, so I ran to him and forgot to close the door~”

That’s a BAD lie.

Kuroko looked at the both of us. His expression is unreadable. Wait… Kuroko’s face is **always** unreadable, but still! I’m trying hard to act casually and is looking at anything but him.

"... You both look more familiar to each other, did something happened before I came here?"

We stared at each other and Kise smiled broadly.

“It’s our secret! Right… **Taiga** ~?”

Uuggh, stupid Kise! That could make Kuroko become suspicious!! But somehow, Kuroko believes what Kise said or maybe he just doesn’t worry about it. He put his duffle bag down and sat down beside me.

Sigh.

Today is really an unexpected day. Who would have thought that I would meet Touya again? It got me excited and exhausted at the same tim. And once again, I found the other side of the kiseki no sedai’s member, and this time is Kise. He may act goofy and childish all the time… but at certain moments, he could be a reliable person.

“Taiga, are you hungry?? Please cook for the three of us~”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, “Since when do you call Kagami-kun by his first name?”

“It’s a secreeeeet ~”, He answered gleefully.

“…”

... I’m taking back what I said earlier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, guys! Thank you for reading :)


	12. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyaa guuyyssss~ XD  
> It's been a long time since the last update (Uumm.. almost four months?)  
> I'm soooo sorry for the delayed and hope you would understand that I've been buuusy this past few months  
> *Sighs* I don't want to thinking about my Job right now...
> 
> Well, thanks A LOT to JessieJJ for helped me to beta-ed this chap *gives her cookies*  
> Hope you enjoy~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Of course... Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

"Talking"

_Past_

_‘Talking on the phone’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHIKI**

**Chapter 12**

**Kagami P.O.V**

  _‘Hello? Taiga, How ar-’_

_‘Touya came to **visit** me yesterday.’_

My old-man’s breath hitched, his tone changed, voice full of worry, _‘Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?’_

‘ _Why did you never tell me?’_

_‘Son?’_

_‘Why did you never tell me the truth about mom’s death?’_

_‘Taiga, I can explain-’_

_‘Since when? Since when have you known who was the real killer, dad?’_

The other side of the line fell silent. He knows I’m upset. I rarely called him **dad** except when we talked about something important. I really wanna shout at him, but decided to wait for his answer.

_‘…. A few months before Touya’s departure.’_

_‘A few months- What?! And you just left me in the dark for these past few years?!’_

_‘Taiga, listen to me.’_

_‘Don’t you dare use that Shiki leader voice with me, dad! I want you to tell me the truth! I’m your son, the one who will take over the Shiki clan when you retire’_ , I take a steadying breath, trying to calming myself. ‘ _Don’t you believe me, dad? I just wanna hear the truth from your own mouth… I don’t wanna hear it from someone else.’_

_‘… Did Touya tell you who the real culprit of your mother’s murder was?’_

_‘He told me he knew who did it. I don’t know the details but he said he_ _will make them pay and suffer for all the things that they have done to his father and mom…’_

 _…_ and to me.

_‘From all the events that have occurred recently, I got to the conclusion that Mom’s case was also related to the Kirisaki and the Mikazuki clans.’_

My father didn’t deny nor agree with my assumption, he didn’t say anything. If not for the sound of his breathing, I’d have thought he had hung up on me.

_‘Have you ever wondered why your mother’s family never visited us and vice versa?’_

_‘Dad, I don’t think this is the right time to-‘_

_‘Have you?’_

Have I? Of course, I have. When I was a kid, I wondered why my mother’s family never came to my parent’s wedding anniversary, to my birthday party, to my father or my mother’s birthday, and the other events which shouldn’t  have only been attended by my dad's relatives but also my mom’s. So, I asked her why I’ve never met her family. She said, _‘Someday you will, Taiga… Someday they will understand.’_ , and there was sadness and longing in her eyes.

Somehow, I understand the meaning behind her words and since then, I never asked her about her family anymore.

_‘I have.’_

_‘And did you know the reasons?’_

_‘… They loathed and despised us.’_

_‘Not exactly true, but yeah.. They indeed hate us, especially me. Why do you think they hate us?’_

There is only one reason that comes to my mind.

_‘Because **they knew**.’_

Because they knew you’re a vampire. You’re not a human _._

Because they knew I am neither a human nor a vampire. A halfblood. An abomination.

That goes unsaid, but I thinks my father gets it.

He chuckled sadly, _‘Close. But that’s not the only reason.’_

He takes a deep breath, _‘The first time I met your mother was when I went to the library for my college assignment. There I was frantically searching for a certain book and your mother kindly helped me look for it’_ , he laughed, _‘You could say it was love at first sight on my side’_ I could tell he was smiling right now as he was remembering those memories he had with mom. I can’t help feeling warm inside.

 _‘Well, you can guess the rest. Our relationship continued like any other couple. It all began with friendship, I asked her out, then I proposed to her and she said yes ...’_ , he paused for a moment.  
_‘She met with my family, and they were quick to love your mother and warmed up to her. My family, the Shiki clan, is one of a few vampire clan **s** who doesn’t mind interacting and living side by side with other creatures, including humans, and I'm very grateful for that.’_

_‘And mom’s family didn’t have the same view?’_

_‘… One day, I agreed to go to your mother's house, to meet her parents. When we reached her home, her family gathered and waited for us outside. They greeted and hugged me warmly. As I saw their reaction, I felt like everything would be okay.’_

_‘But ... Something happened, right?’_

_‘Yeah **.** That fucking Kekkai incident was what happened!’_

If not for this situation, I would have pointed out the bad word… but I chose to keep listening to his story.

_‘Everything was fine until I couldn’t get into your mother’s house. There was a shield that protected the house, so that supernatural beings cannot enter the house.  
Your mother's parents began to realize that I wasn’t human. They pulled your mother into the house, locked her up. Then they forced her to put our relationship to an end and forbade us to ever meet again.’_

_'I'm sorry I’m cutting you off, dad, but there is something odd about your story... How could they have known about the supernatural things and even have a kekkai protecting their home? Unless they are…’, I trailed off._

Oh. It couldn’t be... Hell no!! It’s not possible!

_‘Yes. They are hunters.'_

_‘Mom’s family are hunters!? But how could mom never have realized that you are not a human? Was mom also a hunter?’_

_'No, she wasn’t. She said that she has never known that the supernatural world existed before the incident. Her family never told her about it. Her parents wanted their only daughter to lead a normal life without knowing supernatural creatures were wandering around freely out there.’_

_‘What did mom do after that?’_

_‘Where do you think you got that stubborn streak_ from? _’, he chuckled softly._

_‘Your mother, that was usually polite, kind and gentle was furious. She went against her family to fight for our relationship ... In short, she left her parent’s house and choose to marry me.  
She said she didn’t want to and couldn’t choose between her family and me, but she wanted to give me a chance. A chance to prove myself that I wasn’t like what her family said ... and it seemed I did prove myself to her, because in the end she had stayed with me and gave birth to you.’_

_'What happened to mom's family?'_

_'They still didn’t approve of our relationship and didn’t want to accept me as their family, as their daughter’s husband, even when you were born ... I thought they would have changed their mind when they heard about you, but nah, nothing. They still hate me.'_ They hate you _…_

 _‘Dad…’_  
  
'I asked her once… Did she regret her decision to get married to me? Then she answered me… No, she didn’t. She has never regretted it. She was so happy to have me as her husband and gave birth to you, but she did regret to not being able to show how good and wonderful you and I are to her family.'

_We were both silent._

_‘Do you know about blood-exchange between mates?’_

_‘I’ve heard about it, but I don’t really know how it works.’_

_‘When you mate to someone, you have no desire to take any  blood other than from your mate. You just want only your mate’s blood. That’s why I needed to feed from your mother… I had to.’,_ He took a shaky breath.

_‘If I didn’t drink her blood, I would be dying. I could have **died** … _

_I didn’t mind dying as long as I didn’t hurt your mom anymore, but your mother thought differently. She insisted that I keep taking her blood, and you know I could never go against her will._

_From then on, I drunk her blood, but I took as little as possible from her….  But your mom was a human. Her body couldn’t  stand to endure the act forever. Feeding each other blood is something that should be done by mates, **vampire mates**.  Her body weakened. She was sick, Taiga. She was dying because of me.’_

He choked, a harsh sob escaping his mouth. I could feel his grief, his regret. I wanted to wrap ~~s~~ my arms around him and tell him it wasn’t his fault. So I just did what I could. Soothe him.

_‘It’s not your fault, dad. Mom would have never blamed you, and neither will I.’_

After a while, he whispered, _‘... Thank you, Taiga.’_

His voice was still full of grief but there was something like relief in it _._ I think my father has always blamed himself because of my mom’s sickness and was hoping for someone to forgive him... And I'm glad I can ease some of his mind and take his guilt away.

But his story is still not finished...

 _‘One day we were surprised by a call from your mother's family. They wanted to meet with your mother and us. I didn’t know what had changed their minds and thought that was weird, but I didn’t say it out loud because your mom was so happy. They wanted your mother to visit them first, then we would catch up after a few days. Your mother went with Touya’s father and you know what happened after that…’_ , He said, voice cracking on the last words.

Yeah, I know.

My mother and Touya’s father were killed that day. I still remember the day where people avoided looking directly into my eyes… Just giving me pitiful looks when they thought I didn’t see them.

_‘… The werewolves said you had blamed them for mom’s death. You started the war, but you were also the one who ended it. What happened that made you change your mind?’_

_‘… Your mother’s brother.’_

Huh?

_‘Mom’s brother? As in… My uncle?’_

_‘Yeah. Two weeks after I started the war, he came to me and told me the truth.’_ , he let out a long breath.

_‘A week before the call from your mother’s parents, the leaders of the Kirisaki clan and the Mikazuki clan gave them a visit. They offered a deal with the hunters. They said they would help them to get rid of me, you and the Shiki clan. They also gave them a chance for your mother’s parents to get your mother and get her to safety before they attacked our clan.  
When they asked what the vampire **s** and the werewolves wanted in return, they asked for the hunters to get rid of a few clans who have opposed them-’_

_‘And they agreed.’_ , I cut him off.

 _'Yes, they did **.** After that, your mother’s parents told Aoyama, Touya’s father about their plans and asked him to help them to take your mother back to their family. But in the end, they were betrayed by the two leaders and instead they killed Aoyama and your mom. Of course,_   _they sent the werewolves to do it and purposely directed all the evidences to the werewolves. Your mother’s family regret their act and felt guilty because of your mother’s death.  A few days later, they disappeared. I’ve never heard about them again until now.’_

Touya’s dad?!

_‘Wha- How could Aoyama-san betray you?! Didn’t you say he was your friend?’_

_‘Yes, he was, but he was your mother’s friend first. Your mom was the one who introduced him to me.’_

That was…. It couldn’t be… How could he? Did Touya know about this? Why has he never said anything about it when we met? Shouldn’t he be angry with his dad too?

Wait… Unless he…

 _‘He doesn’t know.’_ , My dad answered like he knew what I was thinking.

 _‘But- but… Why did he do it? He always treated me like his own son. He also hung out with you a lot.’_ , Why did he **also** hate us?

_‘Aoyama is a good guy. A caring father… And a loving husband. However, we had something in common. We were both blinded by hatred and a grudge for our wives’s deaths.’_

_‘You say it as if ...’_

_‘His wife was killed by my cousin. My cousin got his punishment, but it still couldn’t change fate. He still lost his beloved wife and Touya had lost his dear mother.’_

_‘I- I’m just learning about all of this, now… Then why did they kill mom? Wouldn’t they want to destroy us?’_

_‘They knew if I lost my wife, I would have been devastated.’_

Yeah, that’s right. My father was a wreck back then. He had easily snapped at the clan’s members, and when he was with me, he always looked guilty and sad.

_‘That's what actually happened, Taiga ... and the reason why I sent you to Japan? I know you could easily be reached by the Kirisaki and the Mikazuki clans over there, and I know you didn’t like my decision, but the agreement that was made by your ancestors is the only thing that’s holding back their plan to hurt you… Because six of the strongest clans are protecting you and one of them will be your mate .’_

That makes sense… But I still don’t like the idea where I have to mate to one of them.

 _‘… I've already lost your mother, Taiga. I wouldn’t survive if I lost you too.’_  
  
_‘Dad...’_

_‘And one more thing, Taiga. If you meet with Touya again, don’t drive him away, okay?’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘My sources have told me that he has been pretending to be working with the Kirisaki and Mikazuki clans, right? I think they actually know who he is. They just want to use Touya as their pawn to help them remove their rivals.’_

Oh shit!

Shit!

Touya is in danger!  
  
'Then what should I do, dad?'  
  
His tone changed again, more sost and gentle… It reminds me of when I was a child, and he tried to give me some advice, _‘Someday, you’ll become the Shiki clan’s leader. I know you'll make the right decision when the time comes, Taiga.’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno since when this fic become more serious and less funny... lol
> 
> I can't promise to give you the new chapter soon, but I'll try to update this fic as soon as I can, kay?  
> Thank you for reading Shiki :)


	13. A Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! It's been.... one year *grins sheepishly  
> Yeah, I still alive and nope, I'm not abandoning SHIKI.  
> I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to updated this story.
> 
> A lot of things had happened in real life and I've to find a new beta, because Jess has been busy lately and couldn't help me with this fic anymore. I just wanna say thank you soooo much for all this time, Jess! You're rock and I love you!!  
> Hope I can work together with her again next time.
> 
> So, this chapter beta-ed by Deddo  
> Thank you Deddo ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning : Shounen ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 13**

**Kagami P.O.V**

It’s been three days since my call with my old man. I still don’t have any idea what I’m gonna do.

I don’t know where Touya is.

If I don’t know how to reach him, then how could I warn him that he is in danger? A scene flashed through my mind: Touya bruised and covered in wounds, lying and dying somewhere.

No no no...

I shouldn’t think of the worst at a time like this. I felt awful for even thinking about it. I have to find a way to reach him and tell him about his father and about what had actually happened to my mother.

I don’t know why, but it’s really hard to escape from the Kiseki no Sedai watch lately. They’re always sticking with me. Heck, I feel like they’re more protective than usual. It’s like they know that I’m planning something. I caught Kise staring at me a few times, as if to remind me about my promise to him about telling the rainbow heads about Touya.

But I just can’t.

I doubt it they would give me a hand to find Touya, even if I tell them the truth.  
Yes, Shirogane-san and my Old man have told the same story about the Mikazuki clan had worked together with the Kirisaki clan to kill my mom, but I know that they still wouldn’t believe it fully, especially Akashi. And don’t forget about Hyuuga-san’s and Izuki-san’s story about the silver-haired hunter who helped the traitors to lock them and Shirogane-san up.  
  
No. I can’t tell them about Touya and about  my mother’s death.

Well, at least not yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‘ ** _KRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG_** ’

Who the hell is calling me this early on sunday?!

“Fuck!”

I blinked open my eyes and rolled on my stomach. My cell phone was still ringing and I groaned. My hand hovered on the table beside my bed, searching for my cell phone.  I let out a triumph ‘ _aha_!’ when I finally found it, swiped the screen and looked at the unfamiliar number.

An unknown number.

I have almost all the phone numbers of Shiki's clan members and also my friends’ in my cell phone.  So, it’s giving me an uncomfortable feeling to get this call.

_‘Hello?’_

_‘Kagami Taiga.’_

I was awake with a violent jerk  and  immediately went  on high alert. All sleepiness was gone when I heard the unfamiliar voice. I don’t have any idea who it is and it makes me a little cautious, either because the call  is from an unknown number or because of the guy’s voice. Yeah.. the caller is definitely a guy.

_‘Who is it?’_

The guy chuckled slightly. _‘Oh! That’s right. How rude of me… I haven’t introduced myself. We’ve never met before, at least not yet. I’m Kirisaki’s Leader. Does that ring a bell for you?’_ , he said in a fake cheerful tone.

A dreadful feeling crept into my chest, _‘Haizaki Shougo.’_

The guy bark out a short laugh, _‘Yeah, That’s me! I’m feeling honored that you’ve already know about me. Well, I guess you also know  about my little alliance with Shujo. He’s not very happy about it, you know?’_

I gulped.

I know they would have found out about me knowing the truth, but I didn’t expect it to be this soon. Something was up but I couldn’t pinpoint it out.

I’m in a deep shit situation, aren’t I?

_‘How did you get my phone number?’_

_‘Come on…it’s not really hard to find someone’s phone number nowadays. I’ll go straight to the business. I just wanna tell you that your hunter friend says hello. He’s not in a good condition right now, so he couldn’t say it directly to you.’_

It felt like my heartbeat stopped for a second. Don’t tell me… they already got Touya?

_‘… What do you want from me?’_

_‘Why don’t you give a visit to your friend? He’s lonely here. He need someone to talk to… You also have a lot of things to tell him, right? A little reunion is good for the both of you. Just the **two** of you.’_

_‘Do you think I’m stupid?! Do you think I’ll just come to you defenseless without someone to back me up?_ ’ My voice seethed in anger.

_‘No, you’re not stupid, but you’re a loyal friend. Aren’t you? And I don’t have to tell you what we would do if you tell someone about this reunion.’_

This guy is really getting on my nerves. He already knew my answer. He just likes playing with me. Making me angry, panicked and helpless.

Yeah, I’m feeling helpless right now. I feared for myself, but I couldn’t let them hurt Touya any longer. Touya must have known the consequence of working with the betrayals and he was the one who came to them first. He was caught mostly because of his own fault, but it doesn’t mean he deserves this. He was just a broken child, seeking justice for the death of his beloved.

This is a trap.

It’s so obvious and Haizaki didn’t even  deny it, he was so clear with his intention too... I want to laugh hysterically because of this bizzare situation. I clutched my phone tightly, took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_‘Tell me the address.’_

I can tell he’s grinning widely on the other line, _‘Good answer.’_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My first thought when I saw the place was… _Really? Can they get more cliché than this_?

I stood in front of an abandoned building in a middle of nowhere. There was no one in sight, just trees and junk scattered around.

I walked around, looking for a way to get into the building. When I went to the back, I noticed a metal door and when I tried to open it, the door opened with a loud screech. It was very dark inside, but I could see my surrounding quite clearly. Yup, the ability to see in the dark. Sometimes the vampire blood in my veins come in handy at a time like this.

It’s so quiet except of my own breathing, every step sounded loud in my ears. The inside of the building looked like an unused office. I checked almost every door in the current area, but all of them were locked. A loud thump broke the silence. The sound came from the corner of the room. There was a big door with a small window on it, covered by dust.

I walked forward to the door, took a look behind me and still no sign of someone other than me in this room. I grasped the handle, and a clicking sound indicates the door is unlocked.

Get in or not? I got a bad feeling about this, but I couldn’t back out until I save Touya.

Argh! Screw it!! I already fell into their trap. What I can do right now is try my best to find Touya, take him with me and get the hell out of here as soon as possible. Although, despite how I tried to be optimist about this situation, I'm not sure that we can easily escape from this place.

I let out a long breath and opened the door slowly. I peeked inside and gasped. Touya is tied to the chair and is unconcious. Like I feared before, his body covered by wounds and bruises.

Shit! I’m not too late, right?

I walked closer to him and called his name softly, ‘Touya-’

I came to a halt when I suddenly felt a dangerous presence behind me. I went very still and my heartbeat hammered against my chest loudly.

‘Tch. You got me.”

I turned around quickly and the stranger launched at me. I barely dodged his blow, then he kicked me hard in my stomach.

Fuck! It’s hurt!!

I stumbled backwards but stopped before I fell and then I  attacked him back. Unsurprisingly, he duck away easily but didn’t see my next blow. I managed to thrown him down, but he suddenly bursted out laughing.

What the hell is going on with this person?!

“Sorry sorry…”, He stifled his laughed and said , “I didn’t see that one coming. I've underestimated you.”

He stood up and spat blood onto the floor. I finally get a good look at my attacker. He is quite tall with an athletic build. He has a dark gray hair and has two piercings on each ear.

“Haizaki?”

He grinned, “Nice to meet you, Kagami! Although I don’t  think this is the right time for us to introduces ourselves.”

His face slowly changed, red eyes and rows of sharp teeths. He wolfed out. I was still not ready when he suddenly lurched forward again and slammed me to the ground, knocked the wind out of me. I tried to break away from his hold but to no avail.

He grinned broadly.

That face tho’ (looked so much like a dog, but is more creepy). Scary motherfucker!!

I don’t know why but he changed back to his normal form. I couldn’t help feel relief, even it didn’t last long because he pulled out a gun and put it on my head. The metal feel so cold against my hot skin.

“That’s cheating.”, I glared at him.

He shook his head and smirked, “You’re a member of Yakuza clan, I thought it’s not uncommon to use a gun in a fight, so you can’t say this is cheating, right?”

I clenched my jaw. I really want to give him a snarky reply but I still have a lot of things that I haven’t done and want to do in my life. Thank you.

He grabbed my arms and hauled me up harshly. Told me to sit on the chair beside Touya, tied my hands and arms with rope. He patted my cheek, smiled, then slammed the butt of the gun against my head.

‘Sleep tight, Kagami’ was the last words I heard before everything went to black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Idiot.”

I groggily opened my eyes, and the room spun a little. My head hurt, my back hurt, everything is hurt. I glanced at Touya and he was still tied to his seat, brooding and is glaring dagger at the wall. I finally registered his word to my brain.

“Hello to you too and you're welcome.”

“I don’t need your help.”, he hissed angrily.

I raised my eyebrow, dropped my gaze to take in his bruises frame, before returning my gaze to his face.

“Yeah, sure.”

He rolled his eyes and I resisted the urge to sticking my tongue out at him.

“You know this is a trap and you STILL came here. Are you crazy?”

“What? So you want me to just leave you to rotting here, waiting for your death?”

“Yes.”

I sighed. I’ve known this was a bad idea but he doesn’t has to be so angry about this, right? I know this sucked, at least we’re stuck together here. Two brains is better than one, but it seems he doesn’t think the same with me.

After a while, he opened his mouth again, “I’m still thinking that was stupid and reckless… but you DID come here with a backup, right?”

“They said they would have done something to you if I told someone about this.”

“Did you?”

I fell silent and looked anywhere but him.

“Taiga!!”

“Of course I told Tatsuya about this! I couldn’t reach the rainbow heads, so I sent one of them a message. What do you think of me?!”

“Stupid.”

“Gee… Have you been always this charming before?”

He shook his head like he had put up enough with me. Ha! I knew he just couldn’t think a comeback word to me!

What? Don’t give me that look. I’m not usually this childish, but he started it first!!

“I’m sure you would have done the same for me.”, I murmured softly and that one shut him up.

We both fell silent and I took a time to looked at my surrounding. There are no windows, no furniture, not a thing. Nothing. Just a small ventilation and a rusty metal door.

Shit! This is a different room. No, this could have been a different building. It seemed they had moved us when we were still out.

“Yeah, they moved us to another location. Those bastards not stupid.”, Touya grumbled under his breath. I waited for another explanation but he ignored me again.

I wasn’t lying when I said that I called Tatsuya and the Kiseki no Sedai though. I had indeed tried to called them, but no one picked up my calls. I couldn’t risk myself if Haizaki hacked my phone, so I used the other cell phone from my old man, for an emergency only, and then talked to Tatsuya briefly and sent him the address. He promised me to getting help from Shiki’s ex-member who’s residing in Japan, because he couldn’t come to get me in time even if he tried.

Next, I called Kiyoshi-san and no, I’m not losing my mind.

I know Haizaki has already suspected that I would have tried to seek help from others, which is why he moved me and Touya to this place, but I’ve anticipated this one.  It was the reason why I called Kiyoshi-san.

Vampires are good trackers, but werewolves are better.  
  
It was not easy to convince him that Touya (the one who have helped Haizaki to captured his clan members) was not entirely guilty in this matter. In the end, he decided to trust me, although I'm not so sure he could convince his pack members to do the same. And the last one, I sent a short message to Kuroko to get in touch with the werewolves as soon as possible.

Now, I can only hope my plan goes without a hitch and is also looking for a way out of here so we don’t just sit still without doing anything.

"You know,  I usually can’t  stand it when you’re brooding  like this, but at the same time, I'm also feeling happy right now.”

He frowned, didn’t know how to respond it.

"You are finally showing up your emotion. I mean ... the last time we met, you looked so distant and different ... and now, somehow… I can see a little part of you used to be. An annoying, mother-hen, overprotective older brother.

Touya seems taken aback by my confession, then he turned his face from me. He tried to look indifferent, but couldn’t keep a pleased little smile from breaking free.

Yeah. We’ll be alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and later!
> 
> Note: I tried to put my beta user-link on my note but it didn't work :(  
> If you know how to do it, please tell me on the comment section. Thank you!


End file.
